La Luna Del Dragon
by Yoru Black
Summary: En este capi... Todo esta listo para el baile. Cada caballero va por su dama. Draco se enfrenta a si mismo ¿Que es lo que esta pasando dentro de él que lo tiene tan preocupado? ¿Luna llevara un vestido color naranja?.Escrito por Melyanna y Yoru. CAPITULO
1. Entre apuestas, slytherins y calderos vo

_Fic escrito por Melyanna y Yoru. _

_Hola! este fic esta un poco (un mucho) lejos del canon, esperamos que sea de su agrado._

* * *

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**LA LUNA DEL DRAGON**

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_Luna Lovegood, no es una chica que se pueda decir "normal", todos la consideran como una rareza, y la verdad es que no están lejos de lo que podría definirla._

_Draco Malfoy por el contrario, es un chico al que todos consideran arrogante y presumido, muy diferente a Luna¿cómo es entonces que llegaron a enamorarse, bueno pues esta es la historia._

* * *

Todo comienza un frío día de invierno a las 8 y cuarto de la mañana, cuando teníamos la primera clase. Caminaba por los pasillos, y fue cuando me topé con aquel pedazo de... hombre, llamado Draco Malfoy. 

FIJATE POR DONDE VAS - gritó y siguió caminando con paso acelerado.

Valla, ningún acostumbrado insulto mordaz, seguro iba a una práctica de quidditch o peor, con Pansy.

¡Qué importa a dónde valla! Lo importante es que tengo que llegar a clases, Malfoy puede esperar. En realidad... ¿A quién le importa Malfoy? Lo que de verdad me gustaría es que les dieran las mismas oportunidades a Ravenclaw para sacar adelante el equipo de Quidditch, que ya comienza la temporada y los Sly se la pasan en el campo... ¡Snape! Si no llego en dos minutos me restará puntos

Snape me miró con aquellos ojos negros que tanto miedo infundían en los alumnos. A mí no me daba miedo, sólo le tenía... precuación.

Pase, señorita Lovegood, y la próxima vez levántese más temprano - entré sin hacer caso a su "gentil" comentario.

Me senté en mi lugar acostumbrado: el último, de cualquier forma no tenía humor para soportar a Snape por delante dos horas. Fue una clase común y corriente, hasta que la sustancia en mi caldero comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares y ¿esto era normal?.

Creo que no porque chisporroteó por todos lados hasta que se escuchó un estallido y, adivinen contra quién se fue a estrellar... claro, adivinaron: contra la cabeza de Snape, quien cayó al piso como un costal de papas, por supuesto todos se rieron, por el estallido y porque el líquido derramado hizo que mi túnica quedara color gris... ¿gris? Como los ojos de Malfoy.

Un momento... ¿por qué pienso en él? Olvídalo, Luna, vuelve a tu normalidad.

Fui a ver al profesor ¡Oh, no! Creo que lo he matado, bueno... algún día tenía que morir ¿no?

Despacio, pasé entre los estudiantes que se apretujaban a su alrededor ¡Demonios! Sí, ya sabía lo que pensaban: "Tú lo hiciste caer, tú tienes que despertarlo". Ahora yo era la que deseaba estar muerta.

¿Y si no despierta, un momento ¿Y SI DESPIERTA! Ay, Luna, lo tenías que hacer otra vez

Rápido, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería - escuché de uno de mis compañeros.

Espero que no haya alcanzado a ver que el caldero era mío, aunque sería muy difícil porque el grabado del caldero quedó impreso en su frente: "Propiedad de Luna Lovegood"

¡Qué calamidad!...

¡Ahora Snape me pertenece!...

Je, Quien lo diria. nnU

GENIAL - dijo Ginny cuando iba entrando y el profesor pasó levitando por su lado.

¿A caso Ginny nunca llega temprano a clases? En estos momentos ¿a quién le importa? Luna, Luna, Luna, ahora sí que la armaste

Siempre he pensado que hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, con Snape en la enfermería tenemos el resto de la clase libre ¿Qué bien?. Vagaré por allí hasta la siguiente clase, claro, sino despierta antes y me pone la regañiza de mi vida.

Opción uno: Gran Comedor. Bueno, que tenga miedo no significa renunciar al desayuno, olvidé tomarlo por llegar temprano a una clase de... ¿Qué hace Malfoy con esa rubia de ojos azules¡Ah, no, soy yo!

Luna, por Merlín, deja de soñar. Bien, pasaré al Gran Comedor por una tostada y buscaré algún árbol que me reanime, después de todo tengo hora y media para gastar con Snape en la enfermería, esa era una mala idea, recorde que no podia salir porque nevaba.

Era un espectáculo bello, tan bello como... ¿Malfoy?

¡Maldición, otra vez! Será mejor que valla a ver cómo sigue Snape

En el camino me topé con él, el rubio de los ojos grises.

¿Pero qué demonios hace Draco fuera de clases¡Oh, por Merlin, LO LLAME DRACO! Esto no puedes estar pasando, y menos a mí

Sí, lo llamé Draco, evidencia número uno de destrucción masiva. Y entonces se detuvo.

¡Por Merlín, se detuvo!

Para hablar con, con... Pansy, sí demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Pero qué le ve? Luna, definitivamente esa no eres tú... trataré de pasar desapercibida ¿Desapercibida¿Yo¿Con los aretes de luces intermitentes que me puse el día de hoy, lo dudo... pero al menos lo intentaré

**xxx**

¿Ya viste quién va ahí, Pansy? Loony Lovegood.

Es imposible no verla... - dijo maliciosa Pansy.

Zabini, el moreno de ojos verdes que, junto a Draco eran los más codiciados de Slytherin se unió a la conversación.

¿Qué hay Pansy?

Te ves mal Zabini, parece que la Hufflepuff de anoche no te dejo dormir - comentó Draco.

Ambos rieron como idiotas.

Cállate, Malfoy.

¿Y por qué tengo que callarme? SI DIGO LA VERDAD.

Zabini comenzó a molestarse, pero después una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

¿Y ustedes qué dicen?... ¿durmieron bien anoche?

Pansy se ruborizó y Draco lo miró de una forma que quería matarlo con los ojos.

Cállate Zabini.

¿Y por qué debería callarme Malfoy? SI ES VERDAD LO QUE DIGO, al menos la chica de ayer era más... ejem... interesante - presumió Zabini.

¿Interesante? Zabini, vas de mal en peor, si sigues así terminarás con Granger.

Va, y tú que te conformas con...

¿Qué estás insinuando, Zabini? - exigió Pansy echando humo.

No sé, quizá Draco debería de probar con otras... cosas.

En ese momento pasó Luna por un lado, que parecía tan fuera de la realidad como siempre. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Zabini.

¿Qué te parece probar con Lovegood?

¿Lovegood? Estás delirando, ni aunque me pagaran.

No me digas que es demasiado para ti Malfoy.

Ja, Ja, Zabini no me hagas reír, con los ojos vendados y hasta pareciéndome a Potter la conquistaría fácilmente.

Eso quiero verlo.

¿Es un reto, Zabini?...

Sí..

Está bien acepto, ya verás como en poco tiempo cae rendida a mis pies.

Lo que digas¡Ah! Y a propósito, el trato incluye llevarla al baile de Navidad.

¿El baile? Eso no lo...

Lo siento, Malfoy... yo pongo las reglas, es mi juego... Y quieras o no lo aceptarás ¿O qué? No eres lo suficientemente hombrecito?

Un momento - interrumpió Pansy la acalorada discusión -, si Draco lleva a Lunática Lovegood al baile ¿Quién me va a llevar a mí?

Eso no lo había pensado - murmuró Zabini.

Blaise te llevará.

¡QUE? - Recrimino la chica.

A menos claro que quieras a Crabbe o a Goyle.

Está bien, iré con Blaise, pero prométeme que bailarás conmigo.

Está bien, está bien, de todos modos no pienso pasar mucho tiempo con Lovegood, eso mancharía mi imagen.

Bueno Malfoy, entonces es un trato.

Y a todo esto, Zabini ¿Qué es lo que ganaré?

Oye, saldré con Pansy¿no es suficiente?

¡Ah, no! Yo creo que no

Eh... pues... ¿qué te parece un par de galeones?

¿Crees que necesito dinero?

Ah, si me van a utilizar a mi para su estúpida apuesta - interrumpió Pansy de nuevo - creo que yo podría marcar los parámetros de este "arreglo" - se pudo leer un brillo diabólico en los ojos de Pansy.

¿Qué es lo que intentas decir Pansy? - a ambos no les agradaba el tono en el que dijo "arreglo" y menos aquél brillo diabólico.

Creo que al menos podría sacar algo para mi beneficio de todo esto tomó Pansy para sí.

Pues, me gustaría un espectáculo privado.

¿Espectáculo privado¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? - Draco y Zabini comenzaban a asustarse.

Mmm... ustedes saben un... ESPECTACULO PRIVADO - tomó a Draco de la corbata, acercó su rostro al de ella - Te quiero para mí... sólo para mí - le dijo sin tapujos (_Melyanna y yo también queremos_).

PANSY ME ASUSTAS - el Slytherin no podía creer la actitud de la chica.

Tranquilo, no es lo que piensas... Lo único que quiero es que me bailes.

¿Que te baile?

Claro, tu sabes...

"I'm too sexy for my..."

Pansy comenzó a contornearse y ni Zabini ni Draco daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Señorita Parkinson¿se siente usted mal? - preguntó McGonagall que había salido de no se dónde y tanto Blaise como Draco hicieron todo lo posible por contener la risa.

No, profesora.

Muy bien, entonces vallan todos a sus salones de clase por favor.

Mc Gonagall siguió su camino y ellos también se retiraron.

Entonces Draco ¿Obtendré lo que quiero?

No sé... tal vez... si tienes suerte.

**xxx**

Caminaba hacia la enfermería después de ver al trío Sly planear otra de sus maldades. Sí, seguro que eso sería. En fin, en cuanto ví a Madam Pomfrey le pregunté si se podía borrar la inscripción de la frente de Snape (que, afortunadamente seguía inconsciente), al parecer se apiadó de esta pobre alma en pena porque sacó un pomito color rosa del estante y lo vertió en la frente de mi maestro. Me quedé boquiabierta cuando vació el contenido, en efecto, la inscripción había desaparecido, pero su cabello oscuro y grasiento se convirtió en... en... ¡Un afro enorme color rosa!.

Primero pensé¡Por Merlín!... ¡Pero que bien le va el rosa! Después comprendí la gravedad del asunto¡Oh, oh! Ahora su cabello no combinará con sus zapatos.

De nuevo pedí a Madam Pomfrey que arreglara el problema, bendita mujer, tiene un menjurje para todo, ahora fue un liquido amarillo el que vertió sobre su pelo eso lo alació un poco. El color iba cambiando muy despacio: de verde a azul, de azul a negro, pero cuando parecía que se volvería completamente normal ¡Plof! Destelló y se volvió rojo, con un vestido rosa y unos zapatos en café se parecería a la Anestesia esa del cuento muggle.

Luna, esta vez si que tienes problemas. Rogué a Madam Pomfrey de nueva cuenta que arreglara el asunto, me miro con fastidio, mientras yo ponía cara de perrito regañado, de seguro no se resistió a mi encanto por que saco unos polvos blancos (oh no con que ahora no se parezca a Michael Jekson), los esparció sobre todo aquel cuerpo tendido que gracias a Merlín aun seguía inconsciente. y poco a poco Anestecia se convirtió en el príncipe azul ¡Pero que guapo había quedado! Y me dije, no Luna, será mejor que vuelva a ser él, es feo pero al menos no vivirá en una farsa

Y fue entonces que volví a rogarle a Madam Pomfrey que lo regresara a la normalidad, pero parecía no escucharme porque estaba tirando, literalmente, litros de baba ante aquella mala imitación de Brags Pitt que tenía enfrente. Tomé una de las bolsas de papel que estaban en un estante, la inflé, y en seguida me puse atrás de Madam Pomfrey, "Lo siento pero es por su bien" ¿su bien? a quién engaño, es por el mío, y así es, la hice estallar. La pobre medimago dio un brinco del susto, pero por lo menos logré llamar su atención ¿no?

Comenzó a gritarme, preferí no iniciar una pelea, y hacía como que escuchaba la reprimenda. Cuando se calmo, le pedí de nuevo que hiciera algo para volver a mi profesor de pociones a la normalidad.

Tomó aire, agarró su varita de forma extraña y apuntó con ella a Snape. En cuestión de segundos, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Yo estaba más que contenta, pero la medimago se veía más bien desilusionada y me aconsejó que saliera de la enfermería para que reposara, una vena palpitaba en su frente. Espero que no se haya molestado.

Salí de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa, cuando salga de Hogwarts podría ser medimago también y así podría cambiar notas con Madam Pomfrey sobre encantamientos, me pregunto si podría experimentar con... ¡Draco! Sí, Draco estaba afuera recargado contra la pared y parecía estar esperando a alguien porque tenia esa sonrisa que a veces usa con las chicas.

**xxx**

_

* * *

_

_Y aqui termina el primer capitulo P¿Obtendra Pansy lo que quiere?... ¿Que pasara con Luna cuando Snape recupere la conciencia?... ¿Zabini llevara al baile a Pansy?...¿Luna aceptara la invitacion de Draco?..._

_¡Por fin! El primer capi publicado , estamos muy felices por ello. No se pierdan los siguientes capitulos, cada vez son más divertidos._

_**La historia de este fic Lunatico pertenece a Melyanna y Yoru Black. Los personajes a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Copirigth, Todos los derechos reservados. **_

_**Ni se te ocurra tomar este fic sin permiso, Melyanna es una futura excelente abogada y tendras que atenerte a las consecuencias ¬¬...**_


	2. Una propuesta no tan vergonzosa

_**Hola de nuevo. Aqui llega el capi 2, en realidad llevamos un poco más de la mitad del fic asi que trataremos de actualizar seguido, el unico problema es que el msn nos deje ponernos de acuerdo para hacerlo xDD, pero en fin.**_

_**Como veran el fic esta narrado por los protagonistas, se iran dando cuenta que el narrador cambia segun la situación que esten viviendo. Lo que esten pensando ira en cursiva para que no haya confusión con lo que esten diciendo. En la primera parte se intercalan los pensamientos de Luna y Draco.**_

_**Esperamos que les guste.**_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_Me recargué en la pared a esperar a Lunática Lovegood, sí eso es lo que era: una Lunática, además la pobre no era nada agraciada, lo único bueno en ella era que también era sangre limpia como yo, al menos no tendré que enamorar a una sangre sucia tan repugnante como Granger... pero por qué acepté este estúpido reto, en fin, pero como tarda, vamos Lunática date prisa, no tengo todo el día._

_Aquí viene por fin, me pregunto porque fue a la enfermería... buena excusa, le preguntare._

- Hola, nena - _oh, por Merlín, no me mires así _- ejem... luna ¿que tal el ambiente de la enfermería? - _eso si que fue tonto ¿como se supone que esté el ambiente? ¡es una enfermería! tranquilo, eres un Malfoy, ella pasara por alto eso, para ella debe ser normal._

- Frío, aunque no tanto como afuera del castillo, pero supongo que mejorara.

- Ah, si, qué bien, yo me preguntaba si tu... - _ahora el truco de la mano en la barbilla _- quisieras...

- No gracias, no quiero, lo que sea que quieras darme - _bueno en realidad si quiero pero no lo aceptare, hay que darse a desear un poco... eso decia en Corazón de Bruja No. 157. No es que yo lea eso pero... olvidalo Luna._

- ¿Darte? - _diablos Lovegood no compliques esta situación mas _- yo no quiero darte nada.

- Pero si tú lo dijiste "quisieras..", pues no, no quiero acabo de comer hace media hora.

_Valla que la chica esta desquiciada._

- ¡¡Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho de qué se trata!

- Es justo.

_Y Lovegood se siguió caminando como si nada._

- SOLO QUIERO LLEVARTE AL BAILE - _grité desesperado, esto si que era difícil._

_Luna se volvió, pude ver un poco de cordura en su cara, pero no duró mucho porque se echó a reír. _

_(¿ESCUCHE BIEN? ¿DRACO ME INVITO AL BAILE, no creo, seguramente todo es producto de una sustancia extraña que escapo de la enfermeria, ¿Y AHORA QUE, bueno, la mejor defenza es la risa) JA JA JA JA..._

_¿Y POR QUE RIE, Esa Lovegood no perdio un tornillo, sino toda la caja..._

- Oye, creí escuchar que... - _por fin calló esa incómoda risa _- wow, no te estás riendo.

- Es que quiero que seas mi pareja de baile - _si, el método de niño ofendido nunca falla._

- No lo sé, tendía que buscar algo qué ponerme...

- ESO NO ES PROBLEMA - _tal vez pueda cobrarle un favor a alguna de mis amigas para que le pongan algo decente_-, tengo una amiga que podría ayudarte a elegir algo.

- Gracias, Malfoy, pero yo hago mi propia ropa.

_¿SU PROPIA ROPA? Eso quiere decir que llevare a una chica vestida como para un carnaval, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO_

-Sabes Lovegood, No quiero que te molestes en hacer tu propia ropa, yo mismo puedo pedir para ti algo especial, si quieres puedo pedir algo a los mejores diseñadores de tunicas de Paris. Ya sabes que el dinero no es ningun problema para mi --_El dinero, buen recurso para convencer a una chica, solo espero que funcione con Lovegood, aunque algo me dice que no. _

-No te molestes Malfoy, prefiero llevar algo mio - ¿_¡IRE CON DRACO AL BAILE? Espero que no sea uno de esos sueños donde siempre termino desnuda frente a la clase... ¡Upps, creo que la ultima vez no fue un sueño._

- Esta bien, pero... ¿Vendras conmigo? -_ Conociendo a Lunatica Lovegood, debo estar seguro._

_¿Que? ¿Es estupido o que, YA DIJE QUE SI._ --Sí, Malfoy ire contigo...

- Perfecto, ¿Entonces paso por ti a las 8:30?

- Esta bien Malfoy, como sea...

_Y pasado el susto me retiré, Zabini, eres mío... bueno, de Pansy._

_**xxx**_

_Camine hacia la sala comun de Slytherin. Por fin logre que Lovegood cayera en mi trampa. Veremos que cara pone Zabini cuando le cuente, vaya que me meti en una buena, tendre que soportar a la desquiciada de Lovegood por un buen tiempo, espero que su locura no sea contagiosa... ¿Habra algo peor que fingir ser amable con alguien tan desagradable?... No sé, igual y con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla (o algo más fuerte) encima, no sea tan malo..._

_Di la vuelta hacia las mazmorraz y me tope con el trio maravilla, la sangre sucia, Potty y la comadreja, me di cuenta de que efectivamente habia algo peor que llevar a Lúnatica al baile._

- ¿No están algo fuera de lugar aquí y en todas partes del universo? - _pregunté sin mucho interés de escuchar una respuesta, pero insultarlos era irresistible._

- CALLATE MALFOY -_¿Que acaso Potter no sabra otra frase?_

- SUPIMOS QUE IRAS AL BAILE CON LUNA--_Dijo mordazmente la sangre sucia , ¿PERO COMO DIABLOS SABIA...?_

- SERA MEJOR QUE NO SEA UNO DE TUS TRUCOS - _Valla que sorpresa la comadreja tambien hablo..._

- ¿Y SI ASI ES QUE HARAS WEASLEY?... NO SE METAN EN LO QUE NO LES IMPORTA

- Crees que por tener mucho dinero y poder puedes arruinar la vida de quien se te antoje - _percibo un poco de celos por parte del pobretón, un punto más a mi favor._

- Por lo menos tengo ese placer, no que tu -_Lo recorri de arriba a bajo con la mirada_. - Apenas si tienes para comer...

_Creo que no le gusto mi comentario, porque entonces se me iba a echar encima, pero tanto la sangre sucia como el cara rajada lo detuvieron._

- Afróntalo, comadreja, nunca podrás ser como yo - _quité de mi capa un polvo inexistente e ignoré sus insultos para llegar por fin a mi casa._

_**xxx**_

-¿Y BIEN COMO TE FUE? - Me dijo Zabini ansioso y Pansy estaba con él.

- La lunática no se pudo resistir a mis encantos, era obvio.

_Su cara de asombro hizo que me sintiera complacido, Pansy no cabía en si de gusto porque ella podría ganar la apuesta._

- ¡Tendré mi baile! - _chilló Pansy con alegría._

- No cantes victoria - _dije entre dientes _-, ninguna se me ha ido viva.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Granger? - _rió Zabani._

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Esa es anormal!

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_¿Por qué me invitó al baile, no fue una broma por que no se rió, así es que... algo debe traer entre manos, pero yo le ganaré. Ya veras Draco Malfoy que no es tan fácil burlarse de Luna Lovegood, te haré pasar un mal rato, je, je._

- ¡Hola Luna!

- Qué hay Ginny.

- Estuvo súper lo que le hiciste a Snape.

- ¿Snape?... ah si ya no me acordaba.

_Se me acaba de ocurrir algo._

- Ginny ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

- ¿Y porque lo preguntas?

- Es que... VOY A IR AL BAILE CON MALFOY - _grité para que todo Hogwarts se enterara._

- ¿Y te alegras? - _Me preguntó al oído y me hizo una seña de que bajara la voz porque algunos se nos quedaban viendo._

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Porque es un mal nacido, un desgraciado, un chismoso, un idiota y un descarado.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Porque Ron quería invitarte al baile!

- ¿Ron? ¿quién es Ron, ah si Ron... pues lo siento perdió su turno - _no sabia que me había vuelto tan solicitada, seguramente debe ser la forma en la que me peino o mis ojitos pispiretos._

- Luna no vallas con Malfoy seguramente sus intenciones no son buenas.

- Ginny, Ginny Ginny... - _si supieras que de eso pido mi limosna.. _- no te preocupes que las mías tampoco lo son.

- Luna ¿qué quieres de...? ¡Ah, ya veo!

_Así que ahora todo mundo sabia que iba a ir al baile de Navidad con Draco, y si no todo el mundo, Ginny se iba a encargar de hacérselos saber._

**_xxx_**

- ¿Qué demonios va a hacer Luna con alguien como Malfoy en el baile?

- ¿Qué no harán? Querrás decir - contestó Seamus.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso.

- Ron, que valla con Malfoy no significa nada - dijo Hermione dando otro sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Claro, no te preocupes, después del baile todo se acaba ... ¡Y ya!

- Pues... - dijo Parvati en voz alta - nunca te habías preocupado por ella mientras estuvo libre ¿por qué te molestas ahora? Si te hubiera importado tal vez habrías hecho algo desde el principio.

Esto los dejó a todos con la boca abierta, Parvati nunca había mostrado señales de vida en cuanto a opiniones se refería, pero... ¿a caso estaba molesta con alguien?

- Sabes Ron tal vez Parvati tenga razón.

- ¿De que lado estas eh Harry?

- Así es Ron lo pensaste demasiado para invitarla.

- Creo que todos están contra mí... ¡Vaya amigos! - Ron se levantó y se fue.

_Definitivamente todos están contra mi, "Ron que vaya con Malfoy no significa nada", si como no, además ¿qué tiene Malfoy que no tenga yo? ¿Es el cabello rubio platinado? ¿Es el dinero que se abarrota en su cámara en Gringgots? ¿Su pose atlética? ¿Su cutis liso y sin pecas? ¿Su... Luna?..._

_Ahí estaba Luna, sentada en las escaleras observando un brazalete con turquesas. Podría preguntarle, sí, tal vez, pero ¿qué podría decirme? Tome valor y me acerque a ella, "vamos Ron nada pierdes en intentar hacerla entrar en razón". _

- Ho.. o.. la Luna - _Luna volteo a verme, y me miró con desconcierto, luego volvió a observar su brazalete._

- Ah, hola Ron

_Será mejor que vallas al grano Ron Weasley._

- Sabes Luna, escuche que ibas a ir al baile de Navidad con Malfoy ¿es cierto?

_Ella me miro fijamente y eso hizo que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar, que bueno que casi no se notan bajo la túnica_

- Vaya pero que rápido se dispersan las noticias en esta escuela.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? - _Luna asintió y fue entonces cuando sentí que me estaba poniendo rojo._

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ron? ¿alergia? Una vez la tuve, pero no te preocupes ya que encuentres qué es lo que te hace...

- Luna, no es alergia.

- Pues es mejor que te cuides porque te estás poniendo como un jitomate.

- No, es que... es que... tú...

- No, no, no, a mi no me eches la culpa.

- ¡Pero yo no te estoy echando la culpa de nada!

- ¡Qué bien! Arreglado el asunto me voy a hacer tarea de estudios muggles ¡Adiós Ron!

- LUNAAAAA NO ES ALERGIA ES... - _Luna volteo y no solo ella sino todos los que pasaban por ahí en ese momento incluido Nick casi decapitado, no supe que hacer. _

- ¿Y bien, Ron, entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

_Estaba petrificado, sentía todas esas miradas sobre mi..._

- Eh... yo... ¿podrías venir a dar un paseo conmigo? - _dije en voz lo menos perceptible posible._

- ¿Disculpa? - _entonces se acercó y pude saber lo que era que la cara te hirviera._

- ¿Por qué vas con Malfoy?

- ¿Malfoy, ¿es por eso por lo que te pones así?

- Bueno yo... - _Luna me miraba atenta a lo que iba a responder, acercandose cada vez más a mi._

- bueno... sí, es por él -_ Luna no quito la vista de mi, y luego, luego... sonrió, SI SONRIO._

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes, así no hubiera aceptado - _no podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban _-. Si quieres le puedo decir a Draco que vaya contigo , no sabia que eras gay Ron. o.Ou

- ¡Por Merlín, Luna! ¡Yo quería llevarte al baile! - _¡demonios! la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte._

- Con que el pobretón Weasley quería llevar a mi chica al baile - _Se escuchó una voz glaciar detrás de mí ¡maldito Malfoy!_

- ¿Y si así fuera qué? - _Ahora no estaban ni Harry ni Mione para evitar que le diera su merecido._

- Vaya, vaya, con que muy valiente ¿no? Weasley - _Como era de suponerse, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a mostrar los puños, estúpido Malfoy sin ellos no es nada._

- ¡Hey! - _la voz de Luna se escuchó por sobre los insultos _- Ron, si tocas una sola vez a Malfoy no te volveré a hablar en toda mi vida -

_Malfoy me dirigió una mirada de triunfo ¿lo iba a preferir a él en vez de mí?_

- Y si tú, Draco, o alguno de tus gorilas se atreve a amenazar a Ron, no voy a ir contigo ni al baile ni a ningún lado ¿Escucharon los dos?

_En ese momento Draco me asesinaba con los ojos, pero después de todo no hizo nada ¿Qué demonios? ¿A caso esto de llevar a Luna era en serio?_

- Esta bien Lovegood - _En la cara de Malfoy se notaba el descontento _

- Quítate pobretón - _Me empujó al pasar, y si no hice nada fue por que no quería que Luna me dejara de hablar._

- Nos vemos luego preciosa - _dijo Malfoy acariciando la barbilla de Luna, eso hizo que mis ánimos se encendieran aun más._

- Sabes Ron... será mejor que me vaya a hacer mis deberes, hablamos luego ¿si? - _yo no dije nada, me quede parado allí, viendo como Luna se alejaba..._

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Aqui termina el capitulo II, esperamos que nos dejen sus opiniones .

**Respuestas a los reviews by Melyanna**. con algunos comentarios metiches de Yorus ¬¬u

**Aiosami PotterBlackLupin**

Hola, yo soy la chica . A mi también me gusta esa pareja de Draco/Ginny aunque... la pareja ideal sería Draco conmigo, vdd, jajaja NTCYorus: ¿Y yo que? yo tmb quiero un trozo de ese pastel ¬. Ojalá que saquen su fic! Mira que Yorus no me lo ha presentado :(. No te preocupes porque conoces el capítulo dos, ya que vendrán muchos más y... este año si lo terminamos:D. Aunque... al paso que va messenger O.o. Bueno, como sea, mucho gusto en encontrate de nuevo! Yorus: Gracias x leernos Sis T-T, NI CREAS QUE C ME A OLVIDADO ESE FIC! ;). Ejem... Mely luego t lo presento P u

**Chidori-15**

Gracias por desearnos suerte! pq como dije, con Messenger la necesitaremos ;; Es una pareja un tanto extraña, pero nos ha encantado! Por eso es que no la hemos abandonado. Que bueno que te ha gustado, sigue leyendo:D Yorus: Gracias T-T

**Witchmin**

Holas! Si esto te ha gustado, checa lo que sigue. Sigue escribiendo reviews!Yorus:

**Kymie **

Sí, definitivamente Yorus se sacó un 10 con eso de los cambios de Snape! Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo y ojalá que te guste tanto realmente espero que mas ;; que el primero :D Yorus: ¿Un 10? o.O, pero si eso no lo escribi sola S, lo mejor lo escribes tu Niña! entonces tu tienes un 100!

**Chibi Kinomoto Sakura**

Holas! Sí, Yorus y yo nos divertimos bastante al escribir este fic aunque tambien le sufrimos . . En cuanto a la lechuza electrónica procuraremos mandarte un mail a tiempo ;). Yorus: ;)

**AlexiaRiddle**

Sí, la verdad es que la chica es súper despistada! Pero bueno, vale la pena darle una ojeada a los incidentes que siguen ;). La historia nació de un "¿qué pasaría si?", por lo mismo de lo distinto en la personalidad de los personajes. Para mí el resultado es muy bueno Yorus es una genio, me ha dado unas salvadas:D. R&R! Yorus: PERO SI LA MENTE MAESTRA ERES TU MEL, SIEMPRE ME SALVAS Y-Y, Yo soy solo una pobre aprendiz ;; (y dramatica ya sabes ¬¬u) !

**Pansy-Morsmordre**

Nosotras tambien! I'm too sexy 4 my love, ea ea ea. Yorus: SII, ja ja ja...

**Maiza Herlo **

Pansy tendrá la vista bastante entretenida para entonces, ja ja ja. Yorus: Maizita! Q weno verte por aquí x3, y pronto de visita por estas tierras .

_XXX_

En realidad mi amigui Mely es muy wena conmigo T-T, el 99.9 de lo bueno de este fic viene de ella, es la Beta principal, siempre arregla mis desperfectos P.

_xolMelyannalox +Dark Sly Spirit+ y ·÷±‡± : -- Y¤®ūS -- : ±‡±÷ -- Pure Sly Blood --_

_La historia de este fic Lunatico pertenece a Melyanna y Yoru Black. Los personajes a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Copyrigth, Todos los derechos reservados. ®_

_Ni se te ocurra tomar este fic sin permiso, Melyanna es una futura excelente abogada y tendras que atenerte a las consecuencias ¬¬..._


	3. Las cualidades de Malfoy

**Hello Gente! D Aki estamos de nuevo con el capitulo 3 de esta Luna del Dragon nn, espero que sea de su agrado ...**

**Atte: Melyanna y Yoru's**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Las cualidades de Malfoy**

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Ron y yo fuimos a clase de pociones, él y Malfoy se verían las caras de nuevo, y esta vez Luna no estaría allí.

- Maldito Malfoy ya verá, solo por que tiene dinero cree que puede jugar con quien quiera.

- Tranquilo Ron no tiene caso...

- ¿Que no tiene caso, claro que lo tiene me las pagará.

¿Por qué Ron no solo puede dejar las cosas como están, esta bien Malfoy es un pobre idiota presumido, petulante y feo además. Lo que yo quisiera saber es qué es lo que Luna tiene que le interese tanto a ese imbécil.

- Ahí viene - dijo Ron señalando a la comitiva del Slytherin: Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y... Pansy, la morena chismosa de siempre -, se cree el Rey de Hogwarts ¿no? pero yo le haré saber lo que de verdad vale.

- ¡Ya cálmate, Ron¿No entiendes? Si a caso llegas a causarle un insignificante rasguño, Luna no va a voltear a verte el resto de tu vida.

Ron se paro en seco, gracias a Merlín que se me ocurrió decirle eso, pero Malfoy se acercó a nosotros.

- Potter, Weasley - ¿escuche bien nos llamo por nuestro nombre? - Ahora te das cuenta comadreja insignificante - demasiado bueno para que durara - que soy mucho mejor que tú.

Las orejas de Ron comenzaban a ponerse rojas, oh, oh, mala señal.

- Tu no eres mejor que yo.

- Pues eso no es lo que Lovegood piensa - dijo Malfoy con sorna, esto se está saliendo del limite.

- Malfoy, o cierras tu gran bocota o esta vez no voy a detenerme...

- ¡Ron! - chilló Hermione - Oye, Malfoy...

- Ah, genial, la sangre sucia protesta - Malfoy entornó los ojos - ¿Qué más quieres, Weasley? Si aquí está tu novia para que te defienda - acercó su repugnante cara a la de Ron - Luna es demasiado para ti.

El que Malfoy la hubiera llamado por su nombre encendió aún más a Ron. Ahora ya nada iba a detenerlo, saco su varita y... corrección, si hubo algo que lo detuvo: Pansy. Ella gritó: "Patrificus totalus" y yo, que supuse que había sido Malfoy el que había atacado, no lo pensé dos veces y le lance un "Diffindo", como estaba cabreado con la situación, quise decir Densauge y en menos que un parpadeo, sus ropas se rasgaron y quedó en bóxers ante todo Slytherin y Griffindor. Obviamente algunos rieron, Pansy abrió los ojos mas de lo común, algunas chicas se ruborizaron, sinceramente no sé qué le ven, y él me miraba con el odio acostumbrado.

- Me las pagarás Potter.

- ¿Y que harás, tu varita esta en la túnica que esta en el piso¿Me atacaras con tus bóxers, Malfoy? - en verdad estaba disfrutando esto.

Malfoy estaba tan molesto que le arrebato la varita a Pansy, pero como yo ya estaba preparado le gane: "Densauge" ahora si lo dije bien. Sus dientes comenzaron a crecer, y corrió con Madam Pomfrey, el muy desgraciado ya sabía los efectos del hechizo. Pues bien, está de más decir que Snape no llegó ¡dos cosas buenas en el mismo día!

xxx

¿Pero qué le ha hecho a mis dientes perfectos¡Demonios¿Qué hago corriendo por medio Hogwarts en ropa interior? No podía creer lo que ese maldito cara rajada me había hecho, pero algún día me las pagara, oh no... demonios, lo que me faltaba: Luna. Será mejor que me esconda tras esta armadura.

¿Acaso era ese Malfoy corriendo en ropa interior, o de nuevo lo estoy imaginando. Solo que esa vez no llevaba bóxers, de hecho no llevaba nada. Iré a investigar pensó Luna.

No por favor, vete, vete, Lovegood, nooo...

- ¡Por Merlin! Draco ¿qué te pasó?

- ¿A mi, dada. (es que no podía hablar por bien por los dientes)

- Yo no le llamaría nada a correr semidesnudo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y con... ¡Pero qué dientes tan grandes tienes!

- Ida a da endermedria.

- Vamos, te acompaño.

- Do, dediedo id dodo.

- Draco, cállate y camina.

Entonces Lovegood me sacó a fuerza de atrás de la armadura, por suerte todos estaban dentro de las aulas, porque si no éste sería un espectáculo que Potter pagaría por ver.

- Oye, después de todo - dijo Luna a la entrada de la enfermería - el negro no te queda tan mal.

Ahora sí que quería asesinarla, los dientes me dieron una nueva opción ¿qué tal morderla?

xXx

- ¡Pero Luna¿Qué le haz hecho a este muchacho? - preguntó Madam Pomfrey muy alterada.

- ¡Pero si yo no le he hecho nada!

- ¿De demoniods edsta hadiendo ed prodesor dsnade adi?

- Tuvo un pequeño incidente.-Respondio Luna como si nada.

Y seguro que estás involucrada en esto, Luna, prefiero no preguntar ¡Arréglenme estos malditos dientes!

- Por aquí, señor Mafoy, siéntese aquí ¿Estás segura que no tienes nada que ver en esto?

- Duna do diede da dulpa de dada - no sé por qué defendí a Lovegood, pero después de todo ella no tenia la culpa en realidad.

-Mmm... esta bien - no entiendo por qué Madam Pomfrey no quería creerlo, después vi inconsciente al Prof. Snape y entendí por qué.

Madam Pomfrey, me dio una cucharada de un líquido extraño que por cierto olía muy mal, pero cualquier cosa por recuperar mi hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, lo tome y sabia tan mal como olía. Me puso enfrente a mi mejor amigo: un espejo, la verdad es que aunque tenia dientes de castor lucía muy bien, pero que sexy eres Draco Malfoy ¡ggrrrr!

- Dime cuando tus dientes lleguen a tamaño normal.

- Ah... mmm... ¡Ya!

- No es cierto, Draco ¡tus dientes eran más pequeños!

- ¿En serio?

- No, pero se verían bien un poco más grandes.

- ¿Tu crees¿Qué tal si pudiera agrandar un poco más... - ¡Por Merlín¿Pero qué estoy haciendo¿Aceptando consejos sobre imagen de la niña que hace su propia ropa? - No, creo que así están bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí! - tan seguro como que Voldemort existió.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Harry voló como nunca, nadie podía adivinar que en medio de una tormenta de nieve saliera ileso ¡Y con la snitch! Malfoy hizo el berrinche de su vida, bien merecido que se lo tenía. Ron era el que parecía más contento, vengarse del Slytherin por otros medios era una forma de desquitarse por haber invitado a Luna al baile, lo golpeo con la bludger tres veces. Malfoy estaba todo cubierto de nieve y con algunos rasguños, cuando paso junto a Harry lo codeo, por supuesto los gemelos y Ron entraron a su defensa, llegaron Crabbe y Goyle y los demás Slytherin y cuando iba a empezar la pelea, llego Luna.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Miré a Ron y su rostro de enojo cambio a uno de desconcierto, mientras que la fea cara de Malfoy adquirió una estúpida sonrisa y una pose de galán que ni al caso.

- Nada Luna - Malfoy habló acentuando el nombre de Luna y mirando con burla a Ron.

- Genial ¡Felicidades Harry! - exclamó Luna sorprendiéndonos a todos por el plan en el que había llegado.

Y fue entonces que le dio un abrazo ¿no tenía suficiente con Ron y con el orgulloso de Malfoy? La sangre me comenzó a hervir.

Tranquila, Hermione, Harry es sólo tu amigo...

¡Voy a matarla!

- Oye Luna por qué no también felicitas a Ron - y la separe de Harry lanzándola contra Ron, pero después me sonrojé un poco por mi actitud.

Hermione tranquila, piensa antes de actuar

Luna se encogió de hombros y abrazo a Ron, a Malfoy no le agrado ¡Qué bueno! Así que intento separarlos, pero Luna fue mas rápida y para sorpresa de todos abrazó a Malfoy.

- Felicidades Draki estuviste muy bien - eso hizo reír a todos.

- ¿Draki, valla Malfoy que buen apodo, Draki, ja, ja, asi te llamaré.

Qué lindo se ríe mi Harry, digo, Harry. Malfoy o mejor dicho, Draki estaba completamente rojo y con el ceño fruncido, por la cara de Ron pude adivinar que se preguntaba ¿y por qué a mí no me dice Ronny, Ron es tan predecible.

- ¿Harry? - Luna interrumpió el ataque de risa de mi querido...

- Dime, Luna.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Te gustaría una cerveza de mantequilla? - Malfoy pasó su brazo por los hombros de Luna.

- Está bien.

Es una incógnita cómo soporta Luna que Malfoy la trate así, bueno, cómo soporta que él se encuentre a menos de un metro de distancia.

Nos dirigimos a la torre de Griffindor para festejar que Harry atrapó... que el equipo ganó el juego, Harry estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Luna, y Ron muchísimo más enojado por la escenita que nos había armado, pero evitó una pelea, al menos sirvió de algo (para evitar que Griffindor les partiera la cara a los Slytherin).

Tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla, cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a él, pero que bien le ha sentado el Quidditch, si así están los músculos de sus brazos¿COMO ESTARAN LOS DE SUS PECTORALES, y esas pompas... aaayy Harry... ¡Oh por Merlin¿Que me sucede¿Acaso estoy poseída por Madonna? Creo que Harry noto algo en mi por que me miro con miedo, tengo que controlarme...

- Y... ¿qué? - por Merlín, Hermione siendo tan inteligente no pudiste preguntar algo mejor.

- ¿Qué de qué? Hermione - Harry aun seguía nervioso.

- Hermione, creo que deberías dejar de tomar cerveza.

- ¡Pero yo me siento perfectamente bien! - y me levanté para comprobarlo - ¡oh! Creo que estoy mareada.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo?

- ¡Pero qué buena música!

- ¿Música? Hermione, esa no es música son Fred y Gorge cantando - prueba numero dos de que estoy ¡Hip! Ebria.

- No le aunque, vente vamos a bailar - jalé a Harry y comencé a bailar sin inhibiciones, la verdad es que muevo mejor las caderas que ni la Shakira esa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? - pregunto Fred a Ron quien no podía creer o que veía.

- No se, pero yo no quiero de lo que se fumó.

- Oye Ron no has visto la bebida "especial" que preparamos para emborrachar a Finnigan.

Ron señalo a Hermione: - Seguramente ella sabe.

- ¡Herm¿Tu bebida sabía a menta? - gitó George desde el otro extremo de la sala común y asentí sin darle mucha importancia - Imagínate lo que eso hará con Seamus.

Todo se movía muy rápido, y de pronto... devolví ¡Sobre la túnica de Harry¡Oh, oh! Creo que después de eso no querrá ir al baile conmigo.

- ¡Hermione!

Y entonces... me desmayé.

xxx

- Pues... creo que no sé a dónde podríamos ir a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla Draco, ni loca entraría a Slytherin.

¿Eso es una ironía?

- No tenemos que ir a Slytherin¿qué tal afuera del castillo?

- ¿Te refieres a las tres escobas? - ¿A donde mas podríamos ir? ni loco pisaría el cabeza de cerdo, no va con mi estilo.

- Por supuesto Luna, iremos a donde tu quieras.

- ¿A donde yo quiera¿Estás seguro? - diablos por qué dije eso...

- Eh, si Luna a donde quieras - maldición por qué volví a decir eso.

- Podríamos ir por un par de cervezas a la cocina y aprovechar un pasaje vacío, Hogwarts tiene muchos y no tendrás que pasar frío - Luna sonrió ¿pasaje vacío¿En qué estará pensando ahora?

- Pues... me parece bien...

- O podemos ir a las tres escobas...

- No, dije que a donde tú quisieras - desgraciadamente.

- Bueno.

Caminó muy ligera, algo que me espantó, a mi mente venía el "pasaje vacío", eso me recuerda a Pansy cuando queremos "platicar" a solas ¿Pero qué demonios querrá hacer conmigo?. Después de recoger las cervezas fuimos al pasaje vacío, yo solo me dejé guiar, estaba nervioso, no muy común en mi, vamos Draco solo es Lunática. Lunática... no se porque últimamente ya no suena tan gracioso como hace algunos días. Estar al lado de Lovegood es extraño, bueno ya de por si Lovegood es extraña, pero por primera vez yo me siento así. No soy el hijo perfecto, ni el Slytherin presumido, ni me siento acosado como con Pansy, al contrario estar junto a Lovegood me hace sentir... bien. Para ella sólo soy Draco y ya... Vamos Draco Malfoy, reacciona¡por Merlín es LOVEGOOD!.

- ¿Te pasa algo Draco? - no me mires así Lovegood.

- No, no tengo nada.

- Es que como sacudiste la cabeza con fuerza, ah ya se, de seguro estabas espantando una mosca, o tal vez una abeja, suelen ser muy molestas a veces... una vez...

¿Ahora vez lo que te digo?

- ¡En serio, no era nada!

- Tranquilo, Draki...

- ¿Draki¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamarme así? - no me molestaba mucho que ella lo dijera, pero sí que Potter lo supiera.

- Me lo dijeron las Diosas cuando caí en trance en este paraje, por eso te traje aquí.

- ¿De verdad?

- No... ¡Pero qué buen susto te he dado!

Valla, eso me hizo reír, wow, Lunática me hizo reír y no me he reído de ella... extraño...

- Una risa genuina.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, siempre ríes con sarcasmo o con aire de superioridad, en este momento: una risa genuina. Hasta el más estúpido puede diferenciar eso.

Luna tenia razón, pero por supuesto no se lo diría.

- Creo que no río mucho, pero es que tú eres muy graciosa.

- Ahora comprendo - por la cara de Luna me di cuenta que mi comentario no había sido el adecuado.

- No, no me malentiendas quise decir que me río contigo, pero esta vez no de ti.

- ¿Esta vez? - creo que lo empeoré.

- Bueno no esta vez, yo quise decir que... - Lovegood comenzó a reír.

- Olvídalo Draki eres muy malo para las disculpas apuesto a que no lo haces muy seguido - Luna me guiñó el ojo y con eso consiguió lo que nadie había conseguido antes: me sonrojé levemente.

- Bueeeno... no muy seguido.

- Osea, nunca. Y... - Lovegood puso sus manos sobre las mías, oh, Merlín qué... - ¿Ya podemos abrir las cervezas?

- Ah... - muy bien, me quitó el par de botellas, no pasó nada, Draco, sigues ileso - como quieras, Luna.

Luna abrió las botellas, se sentó en el piso recargándose en la pared, me senté a su lado, me paso una botella y comenzamos a tomar, así de cerca, Lovegood no luce tan mal, de hecho, nunca le había puesto demasiada atención.

-¿Qué pasa Draki¿tengo algo en la nariz?

- Nnno...

- ¿Entonces¿Por que me miras así?

- Yo, es que... me gustan tus aretes - la verdad es que estaban horribles, pero qué quieren, tenia que salir con algo.

- Oh ¿en serio, eran de mi madre.

- ¿Eran?

- Sí, murió cuando yo tenía nueve años, a causa de un mal experimento. Mi padre habla mucho de ella, dice que heredé sus ojos y su sonrisa - entonces parpadeó repetidamente.

- Seguramente era hermosa - ¿pero qué demonios he dicho¿desde cuándo la cerveza de mantequilla me pone "alegre"?

- Sí, era muy bonita, también heredé su buen gusto. Tú nunca hablas de tu familia, bueno, de tu padre sí - creo que me he ocupado lo suficiente como para que todos se enteren ¬¬ - ¿Qué hace tu madre?

- ¿Mi madre? - no muchos me preguntan de ella - Bueno, prácticamente... nada, se la pasa con sus amigas, comprando cosas para ella, ya sabes, tratando de lucir siempre bien - y acosandome, sobreprotegiendome y tratandome como un niño inutil siempre que puede.

- Por tu cara, creo que no te llevas muy bien con ella.

- ¿Llevarme bien, pues si tenerla todo el tiempo detras mio es llevarse bien, pues... si un poco -Draco no debiste decir eso...

- Nunca hablas de ella... ¿cierto?

- No estoy muy... acostumbrado - Luna me vio a los ojos, por favor, no me pongas en este aprieto, es muy incómodo.

- Sé cómo se siente - Luna se acercó más a mí, puso su mano en mi cuello y, lentamente, casi sin ejercer presión, acomodó mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sentí como si algo se moviera dentro de mi estomago, Luna talvez tenia mal gusto al vestir, pero no al perfumarse, olía tan bien, el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su piel, hizo que me sonrojara de nueva cuenta.

Me separe de ella lentamente, como si de repente todo fuera en cámara lenta, nos miramos un momento en silencio, hasta que decidí romperlo.

- Luna yo... -exactamente no se que iba a decirle, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando alguien interrumpió, el Prof. Snape y no se veía muy contento.

- Ejem, ejem, siento interrumpir esta "romántica" escena, pero creo que ALGUIEN - miró a Luna - me debe una explicación.

- Yo sólo quería una cerveza de mantequilla - dijo Luna inocentemente.

- No, señorita Lovegood, no me refiero a esto, sino al "accidente" del caldero, y será mejor que me acompañe a mi oficina.

- Profesor Snape... - dije cuando Luna se levantó.

- ¿Sí¿Señor Malfoy? - el profesor Snape arqueó una ceja, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo desagradable que eso era.

- Nada... - no era muy bueno contradecir al jefe de tu casa, sobre todo si puedes ver lo que hace con los alumnos de las otras.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

* * *

**Muahahahaha eso es todo por el momento nn, llego la hora de los reviews.**

**Respuesta a los reviews por Melyanna (con los comentarios metiches de Yoru a peticion de Mel ¬¬u:**

**_Riku Hyuuga_** HOLAAAAA Pues aquí la llevamos bien, gracias por el cumplido! Sigue leyendo y escribiendo! Bye (Yoru: Gracias nn)

**_Witchmin_** See... Draco es sexy! Ah... no verdad, no estábamos discutiendo eso . Espero que te siga agradando el fic! Grax x tu review.(Yoru: ja ja ja.. pero aun asi Draco es SEXY!)

**_Kymie_** Jajaja, si, Luna tiene ideas algo raras, pero no será lo único que hará enloquecer a Draco ¡Mua! Ah... perdón... me emocioné . Tal vez Ron se las esté viendo feas, pero encontrará la forma de que el síntoma se le pase pronto ... (lo siento, Yoru's, pero no puedo evitar adelantar cosas... lo que le sucede a Ron es lo segundo que más me gusta de la historia ) (Yoru's: A MI TMB! es lo segundo mejor sin duda! y no podemos dar adelantos... q malas! muhahaha...)

**_alexita Malfoy _**¡Qué bueno que te agrade! Sí, opino que nos ha quedado bastante simpático, después de todo dos cabezas piensan mejor que una . (Yoru's: sin duda! sin Mely Yoru no sirve T-T)

**Aiosami d Potter **¡Holas! Pues no te preocupes, que los esmeros de Ron van a ser recompensados aunque... Luna... es un poco despistada , así que no prometo nada U.U. Como sea... síguete divirtiendo con los personajes tan disparatados (se que te daremos gusto con cierta parte de la trama, pero te dejo con la intriga xD). Sigue R&R! (Yoru's: SIS! si weno... en realidad lo de "gay" es una de mis partes favoritas :P, cada q me acuerdo comienzo a reir como lok xDD y eso causa q me miren raro ¬¬u, en fin Sis nn espero que te guste este capi ;) T Qlo y t extraño muxo T-T!)

**_AlexiaRiddle_** ¡Gracias Alex! Saludos para ti, ojalá que las siguientes actualizaciones también te agraden ). (Yoru's: saluditos nn).

**Mensaje de Yoru's: Quiero agradecer publicamente a mi hermanita energetica Melyanna por la DIVERTIDA y GENIAL! bio que escribio mia xDD, si se pasan por allí veran que es una GENIO ;). GRACIAS... MEL! (muahahaha ya hiba a revelar tu identidad secreta :P, y gracias por no poner lo de mi aficion por los cocos de Bobby xDD). T. Q. 1 Ch... hermanita nn!**


	4. Solo Amigos Solo Enemigos

_**HiKi! Una disculpa por publicar la historia hasta ahora pero es que por cuestiones personales no pudo ser posible antes (ok! los jitomatazos van para Yoru que se cambio de casa y su estupida compañia telefonica se tardo mas de un mes en instalarle la linea nnU y no se pudo poner de acuerdo con Mel). Pero bueno aqui esta un capi mas, comienza la narracion ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter...**_

_**Besos...**_

* * *

****

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**CAPITULO IV:** Solo amigos... Solo enemigos...

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_Pobre Hermione, tenía que caer en una de las bromas de George y Fred, sé que no era para ella, pero aun así me siento molesto con ellos, tuve que traerla a mi cama porque no podemos entrar a la habitación de las chicas y no quería acostarla en los sillones de la sala común para no exponerla a todas esas miradas burlonas, además, aquí esta mas cómoda._

_Quite un mechón de cabello de su rostro, dormida luce tan dulce, creo que sintió mi mano porque empieza a abrir los ojos._

- Harry.. ¿QUE PASO¿DONDE ESTOY? -_Sé levanto de repente, un poco asustada_.

- No te preocupes, estas bien.

Hermione miró alrededor, se miró a ella misma, y después terminó en la mancha en mi túnica, con el alboroto se me había olvidado cambiarla, la miro aterrada.

- ¿Yo hice eso? - _asentí_ - claro después de bailar con una música inexistente, tal vez tus movientos tan bruscos causaron que te marearas.

- ¿Bailar?

_Upss creo que no debí decir eso._

- Harry hice el ridículo ¿verdad?

- Eh... Hermione, yo no lo consideraría un ridículo, mas bien fue una muestra de alegría eso es todo.

- Eres muy amable, pero, de cualquier forma eso fue hacer el ridículo.

- No, de verdad, desde hace tiempo que no te veía tan... contenta.

- Me quiero morir ¿quién se dio cuenta?

- Casi nadie, sólo Ron, George, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Paravati...

- ¡Todo Griffindor!

- No todo Griffindor, los de primero no estaban ahí.

- Había algo que quería... - _hablando de querer, me temblaron las manos _- pero no tengo cara para decírtelo.

- Vamos, Hermione, somos amigos ¿qué pasa? - _bueno, tal vez eso podría servirme para darme ánimos y preguntarle... la próxima vez._

- Harry, yo quería decirte que si... - _¿Será lo que me imagino?_ - Que si... - _vamos Hermione dilo, por lo menos uno de los dos debe tener el valor de hacerlo._

- Que si... quieres que te ayude con la tarea de Pociones - _"Hermione eres muy cobarde", pensó Herm para si._

_Bueno no es lo que esperaba._

- Ah... sí Hermione, claro - _qué decepción._

- ¿Hermione? - _no se si sea el momento indicado de decírtelo, pero que tal si alguien mas lo hace antes que yo._

- ¿Si Harry¿Te pasa algo?

- Yo quiero saber si... - _no es muy fácil _- si... - _es sólo tu amiga, no es una cita ni nada oficial _- si tú... -_ ¡Ah¿Y si me dice que no? _- podrías... ayudarme también con la tarea de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- ¡Ah, eso! Claro, Harry, en lo que quieras...

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

- No era lo que quería decirte... - _si tan solo no me mirara de esa forma, esos ojitos color avellana _- hay un baile, sí, este... el baile de Navidad -_ sus ojos se abrieron más _- si no te han invitado aún...

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Sí? - _qué tristeza..._

- No, sí quiero ir contigo.

- ¡Genial! Sería... tú sabes, como amigos - _¡voy a ir con Herm al baile!_

- Sí, una velada tranquila... como amigos...

- Sí, los amigos pueden ir juntos al baile ¿no?

- Sí, somos buenos amigos...

- Sí... amigos...

- Los mejores amigos.

_Lo ves Harry todo salió bien, ve su sonrisa, se nota que no le molesto para nada la idea de ir al baile juntos, aunque sea solo como amigos, no se por que en este momento no quisiera ser para ella solo un amigo, si no tal vez algo... más._

- ¿En que piensas Harry? - _En tí... _

- En nada Hermione.

- ¿En nada? yo no lo creo...

- Es dificil engañarte, la verdad es que pienso en... en... Snape

- ¿Snape? o.O - _¿Por qué Snape tenía que aparecer?_

- Sí en la tarea, creo que será mejor que la empecemos.

- Harry, es para la próxima semana.

xxx

Narrado por Ron

_Espero que Hermione ya se encuentre mejor, se que debí quedarme con Harry a cuidarla pero esta incertidumbre de qué le estará haciendo Malfoy a Luna me vuelve loco. Por eso preferí salir a caminar por los pasillos, que tal si necesita mi ayuda. Seguramente intentara seducir a esa pobre e inocente niña... _

- Maldito! con que se atreva a tocarla ¡ya verá! - _¡Maldito Malfoy a mi Luna nadie la toca, Si acaso solo yo... ¡RON COMPORTATE¡ POR MERLIN! no es el momento._

- ¿Qué sucede, Weasley? A caso te molesta que tu pequeña Lunática esté con Malfoy? - Pansy estaba recargada al pie de las escaleras, me molestó profundamente la forma en la que se refería a Luna.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarla así!

- ¡Claro Weasley, lo que tu quieras! - contestó Pansy con ironía - Por favor, yo hablo como me da la gana.

- Piérdete Parkinson, tengo suficiente con el huroncito de tu amigo.

- Para ti, Señor Malfoy y no te preocupes, que Lovegood no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

- ¿En serio¿Sabes algo al respecto?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, de todos modos no se nada y puedes estar seguro de que si lo supiera no te lo diría.

- Está bien no me digas nada, no necesitas hacerlo, conozco perfectamente a tu "amiguito".

- No me gustó como dijiste "amiguito".

- ¿Ah no? pues lo siento Parkinson, por que todos saben que eres la "amiguita" preferida de ese idiota, o mejor debería decir su "jugetito" en turno - todo fue tan rápido, que solo sentí el ardor en mi mejilla.

Pansy estaba furiosa y yo con un dolor peor que el de cuando me sacaron la muela, o mejor dicho cuando Fred me la tumbo con uno de sus juegos "entre hermanos."

- Eres un idiota Weasley.

- Y tu no aguantas nada.

- ¿Aguantar? Créeme, he aguantado lo suficiente y con respecto a Draco y a mí... no es divertido, eres más imbécil de lo que creía.

- ¿"No es divertido"?

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

- No... eh... creí que porque andabas con Malfoy no se atrevían a decirte nada.

- Ah, pues no te sorprendas, los Slytherin no derrochan miel.

- Si eso lo sé, los Slytherin apestan.

- Pues si he de ser sincera, algunas veces - _¿estoy alucinando o Parkinson me dio la razón? seguro ha de ser por las cervezas de mantequilla, Ron será mejor que dejes el vicio _-pero eso a ti no te importa pobretón.

- Vaya, Parkinson, volviste a ser tú, sabía que no duraría para siempre, lástima...

- ¿Lástima?

- Sí, lástima, hasta empezabas a caerme bien - _no era cierto pero solo quería saber qué hacía_.

- Ja, ja, soy demasiado para ti Weasley.

- Viceversa - _dije por lo bajo._

- ¿Qué! - _me alejé antes de que se le antojara volver a golpearme_.

- Sí, tú sabes, hay personas a las que no les gustan las cosas muy... "usadas".

- Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado -_ me molestó que me viera de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva - _además quisiera ver lo que harías con una chica de verdad, pero tienes el gusto atrofiado, con mencionar a Lovegood es obvio.

- Pues compruébalo, no tengo a nadie con quien ir al baile gracias a "Gran Soquete Malfoy".

- ¿Estás tratando de invitarme al baile? - _bueno... de esa forma si que suena descabellado, pero qué más da, el huroncito me quitó a mi chica¿por qué no he de quitarle a la suya?_

- Sí Parkinson, te estoy invitando al baile - _no puedo creer que haya dicho eso _- ¿o qué? en verdad soy mucho para ti?

- Está bien, si así lo quieres, iré contigo y de una buena vez te callaré esa asquerosa boca Weasley.

- Eso quiero verlo - _¡PERO QUE HE HECHO INVITE AL BAILE A PARKINSON¡YIAGH! Contrólate Ron, que vea que no te afecta _- Entonces paso por ti a las 8:30 Parkinson.

- Ok Weasley, prepárate para salir con una verdadera mujer y ni creas que irás conmigo vestido con tu ropa usada.

- Vaya Parkinson todavía no salimos y ya quieres que me desnude -_Je, je, bien dicho Ron._

- Deja de decir estupideces¡¡qué asco! ya hiciste que lo imaginara.

- No te creo lo del asco pero si tu lo dices.

- Yo te enviaré la ropa y ya veremos después, Weasley.

- Como quieras Parkinson.

xxx

Narrado por Pansy

_Ese grandísimo tonto de Weasley ¿demasiado para mí? Jah, quiero verlo... un momento O.O... algo no anda bien... ¡VOY A IR CON EL POBRETON WEASLEY AL BAILE¿en qué momento sucedió? Corrí hasta Slytherin, lo primero que tenía que hacer era llegar, tranquilizarme, quizá comer una rana de chocolate o... encontrar a Zabini sentado en la sala común ¡Genial!_

- Hola, Pansy ¿por qué la prisa? - _pasé de él y fui hasta la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio _- ¿molesta¿a caso Lavender te dijo que el labial que usas está descontinuado?

- No, Zabini, no soy como tu muñeca ridícula de Hufflepuff.

- Valla, espero que no estés de ese humor cuando te lleve al baile.

- Una cosa menos de la que tendrás que preocuparte, no iré contigo.

- ¡Por favor¿Quién es el desafortunado que se atrevió a invitarte al baile¿No le teme a la ira del señorito Malfoy?

- Apuesto a que están hablando de mí -_ llegó Draco, perfecto, esto no podía estar peor._

- Llegaste justo a tiempo Draco, Pansy estaba a punto de decirme quién la invito al baile.

- Cállate Blaise.

- ¿Con que alguien te invito al baile¿No habíamos quedado en que Zabini te llevaría?

- Sí, pero... Weasley me invitó.

- ¿Weasley? -_ se notaba la confusión en la cara de Draco, Blaise solo esperaba el momento en que este explotara, pero para su sorpresa (y la mia) no fue así _- ¿Y ahora que sigue¿Granger y tú, Zabini?

- ¿Quieres decir que no te importa? - _Blaise lo miró confundido_.

- ¿Debería? - _Zabini se encogió en hombros._

- Esta bien... ¡WEASLEY MALDITA COMADREJA! - _dijo Draco gritando histérico _- ¿Así está mejor?

Zabini asintió y desepcionada subi a mi habitación.

_¿Acabo de cometer un suicidio social y a Draco no le interesa ni un poquito? Entonces no importa qué tan mala idea sea ir con Weasley al baile, voy a divertirme y Draco lo lamentará, al menos logré quitarme de encima al fastidioso de Zabini. Ya veremos Draco Malfoy, si tu consideras que loca Lovegood es mejor que yo, te haré pensar que Weasley es mejor que tú. ¡Maldición! Esto me va a doler a mi más que a ti porque entonces tendré que pasar más tiempo con la coma... con Ron (¡auch! pero cómo es difícil llamarlo así). Pero tengo que hacerlo, espero que no se me olvide llamarlo así, practicare: Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron... después de repetirlo tantas veces no suena tan mal... ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? es la asquerosa comadreja / pobretón Weasley ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer ese día¿a caso sabrá bailar, sabrá buenos modales... sabrá comer con cubiertos? Pero eso si... nada de túnicas viejas, tengo que hacerlo ver bien como algo decente, no importa si yo tengo que enseñarle. Me va a costar trabajo tratándose de algo tan insignificante y poca cosa como Weasley, pero después de pasar por mis manos, ni su madre lo va a reconocer._

- Pansyta - _la odiosa voz nasal de Tania la empalagosa me sacó de mis pensamientos _- escuché allá afuera que irás con la comadreja al baile.

- ¿Y? Tú nunca encuentras nada qué hacer¿verdad?

- No, Pansyta, no quiero molestarte, sólo quiero agradecerte que dejaste libre al bombón de Blaise para que vallamos al baile.

- Es todo tuyo.

- Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahí con Weasley¿Se tomarán de las manos a media noche para contemplar la luna? No sé tú, Pansyta, pero a mí me daría miedo, podría causarte una alergia, aunque... pensándolo bien tú ya debes estar acostumbrada a las manos de cualquiera.

_Sentí que estaba a punto de golpear a esa zorra, pero mantuve la calma. _

- Por lo menos se lo que es estar entre las manos de alguien, no que tú... pobre, yo creo que ni Weasley se atrevería a tocarte.

_Tania salió llorando de la habitación, una pelea más ganada por ti Pansy, eres lo máximo nn._

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

* * *

**_Je, je, hasta aquie el capi 4 P, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y prometemos ya no tardar tanto en actualizar nnU._**

_Agradecemos los reviews de **Witchmin, Weirdgirl, Roman Jaime, Lunix, Luna, AlexiaRiddle, Aio (Mi querida Sis nn), Pansy-Morsmordre, **MILES DE GRACIAS! Esperamos eguir contando con sus comentarios D!_

_Atte:_

_Melyanna y Yoru..._


	5. Kitty

**_HiKi! Aki otro capi de La Luna del Dragon P. Como Mel esta de vacas pss nos apresuraremos con lo que sigue ;), así q seguramente tendrán fic más seguido :D estamos trabajando en el capitulo del baile así q no c desesperen ;). Por lo pronto aki esta nuestro sig capi con un invitado especial, su nombre le da el titulo al capi ._**

_**Bexos.**_

* * *

**:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:**

**Kitty**

**:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:**

- Entonces por fin invitaste a Hermione al baile - _dijo Ron, desparpajado en su cama comiendo ranas de chocolate._

_Todos estábamos en la habitación, era una de esas reuniones que teníamos para hablar de cosas importantes (chicas)._

- Valla, y yo que quería invitarla al baile - _suspiró Longbottom desde su cama._

- Pues Harry ya te ganó -_ rió Seamus _- yo iré con una linda niña Ravenclaw.

- ¿Padma Patil?

- No, una un poco más pequeña.

- Dos años más pequeña - _dijo Longbottom _- eres un asalta cunas.

- No soy un asalta cunas, es que tengo mi encanto - _contestó con cara de galán._

- ¡Ya! Y después formarás una guardería.

_Comenzamos a reír. Seamus frunció el entrecejo y le lanzo una rana de chocolate a Ron, quien hábilmente la esquivo._

- Bueno ¡ya! - _interrumpió Finnigan _- Aun no nos has dicho con quien vas a ir Ron.

_Al escuchar eso, el pobre Ron se atraganto con una Rana de chocolate, así que tuve que darle algunos golpes en la espalda, para que la escupiera._

_Cuando salió de su boca por poco le da a la cara de Dean si este no se agacha._

- ¿Estás bien Ron? - _le pregunté preocupado_

- Si Harry estoy... ejem... bien - _no se si era por que estuvo apunto de ahogarse pero Ron estaba todo blanco._

- Bueno Weasley, ya que estas bien ¿con quién irás? -_ insistió Seamus._

- Pues... yo... con... - _Ron estaba realmente nervioso, como si hubiera visto una araña gigante _- con... iré con Ginny, sí Ginny.

- No lo creo -_ dijo Dean - ella irá conmigo_.

- ¿Invitaste al baile a mi hermana? - _Ron iba adquiriendo color... rojo._

- Ya, Ron, en serio ¿por qué no quieres decirlo?

- Sí ¿quién va a ser tu pareja?

- Parkinson... -_ respondió tapándose la cara con la almohada mientras todos nos partíamos de risa, era inevitable._

- ¿Qué? - _contestó Seamus entre lágrimas _- creí haber escuchado que invitarías a Pansy... buena broma.

- No, ella es mi pareja.

_Todos miramos a Ron sin poder creerle lo que había dicho, pero después de un segundo de nuevo comenzamos a reír._

- Ya en serio Ron - _dijo Thomas entre risas._

- Es enserio voy a ir con Parkinson ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ron es Parkinson la chica de Malfoy.

- ¿Y?... ¿no pudo haberme preferido a mi esta vez? - _de nuevo estallaron en carcajadas menos yo._

- Ya dejen de reírse de Ron - _dije poniéndole un alto a todo esto _-. Si dice que irá con Parkinson es que debe ser cierto.

- Cierto pero es que es tan gracioso.

- No te preocupes, Ron, no es tan malo como no tener pareja -_ se lamentó Longbottom._

- Ya encontrarás alguien con quien salir, Neville.

- Si Neville ya verás -

- Bueno ya que se divirtieron conmigo, me voy¿vas Harry? -

- Claro Ron.- _No podía negarme, era mi mejor amigo._

_Nos dirigimos a uno de los árboles junto al lago. Ya mas tranquilos no dudé en comentarle a Ron._

- Entonces iras con Pansy.

- Si, no veo que tiene de malo.

- No les hagas caso Ron, ya sabes como son los chicos, no toman nada en serio.

- No hay problema.

- Y ya en serio... ¿te gusta Pansy?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Y entonces por qué la invitaste?

- Tal vez porque Malfoy evitó que invitara a Luna, por despecho o porque ella lo dijo antes de que se me ocurriera.

- ¿Ella te invitó al baile?

- No, pero dijo que yo lo había insinuado y, no sé por qué le dije que si quería venir conmigo.

- ¿Y aceptó? -_ por la mirada de Ron, supe que no me expresé bien _- Digo... ella es la chica de Malfoy.

- Gracias por el apoyo.

- No es eso...

- Es que Luna va con Malfoy - _gracias que interrumpió antes de que pudiera arruinarlo más _- y ella estaba libre, así que vamos a ir al baile.

- Pues qué bien Ron - _no supe que otra cosa decir._

- ¿"Pues qué bien Ron"? Harry eso no ayuda.

- ¿Y entonces que quieres que te diga¿Que no estuvo bien invitar a alguien solo por venganza¿Que Malfoy te partirá la cara cuando se entere¿Que Pansy es la peor persona que puedes llevar al baile? Ron ella no es exactamente una buena chica, es chismosa, presumida, odiosa, fría y calculadora, es...

- Bueno ya Harry eso no me ayuda en nada.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga?

- Nada, mejor olvídalo.

- Lo que digas, Ron.

- No tengo que preguntarte si a ti te gusta Hermione, eso es más que obvio - _el comentario hizo que me ruborizara _- al menos tú puedes ir con la persona que tú quieres.

- Sí, pero qué trabajo me costó.

_**:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:**_

_Narrado por Luna…_

_Ya eran las tres de la tarde, así que corrí al salón donde impartían pociones para cumplir con mi castigo. Estaba pensando en lo agradable que sería tener un ambiente en Ravenclaw como el que tienen los Slytherin allá abajo, cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a estar sola las dos horas de limpieza._

- Hola Neville

- Hola Luna - _el susodicho se ruborizó, creo que no está acostumbrado a socializar_.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

- Nada _- lo vi ladeando la cabeza _- bueno... lo de siempre, demasiadas de esas hierbas y el profesor Snape me castigó, de nuevo

- ¿Y tu por que estas aquí?

- Por casi nada, ya sabes como es el profesor Snape de exagerado

- ¿Por casi nada?

- Si, solamente lo deje inconsciente algunos minutos, tal vez horas, oh... Quizás días, pero nada mas...

_Neville me miro horrorizado. Balbuceó algo así como "ah bueno, si casi nada" y nos dispusimos a cumplir nuestro castigo, una de las tareas era limpiar los frascos llenos de las sustancias que ocupábamos en clase._

- ¡Por Merlin! creo que esto no necesita que lo limpien, necesita un exorcista.

- ¿Tenemos que limpiar eso? - _me preguntó Neville un poquito asustado._

- Creo - _seguíamos mirándonos el uno al otro mientras la "cosa" parecía retarnos._

- ¿Está muerto?

- Eh... eso espero - _bueno, la cosa dentro del frasco era gelatinosa, verde y parecía responder al nombre de Kitty según la etiqueta -_ A las tres quito la tapa y con los guantes la metes al contenedor ¿Te parece?

- ¿Y si yo quito la tapa y tú lo metes al contenedor?

- ¿ESTAS LOCO¿Y SI ME SACA ALERGIA? Quiero decir... vamos, Neville, no te pasará nada.

_Abrí la tapa, Neville cerro los ojos, y metió las manos para sacar a "Kitty". Para ser sincera la cosa esa se veía mejor en persona que dentro del frasco._

- ¿Lo ves Neville? no es tan malo hasta se ve tierno - _Neville continuaba con los ojos cerrados volteando la cara. Al momento que iba a meterlo en el contenedor, Kitty comenzó a extenderse, se resistía a entrar.__ Se extendió mas y mas..._

- ¡Wow¡No es genial Neville!

- ¡Luna ayúdame por favor! - _Comenzó a extenderse por sus brazos, se veía diabólica cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. ¡Que emocion!._

- ¡LUUUNAAA! - ¡Oh cierto Neville!

_Trate de quitárselo de encima, yiagh, se sentía como meter las manos entre viseras, no es que algún día haya metido las manos en vísceras, es que... "Luna no hay tiempo para eso" me dije. Jalé la cosa con todas mis fuerzas hasta que logré desprenderla de la cara de Neville y fue a dar a un estante repleto de libros que estaba del otro lado del despacho del profesor Snape. Se extendió por el piso hacia nosotros y fue entonces cuando comenzó a darme miedo. _

_Pero trate de mantener la calma. Neville estaba completamente blanco del susto, tome, un frasco de algo verde, lo lance contra la cosa, Neville siguió mi ejemplo y el también comenzó a lanzarle lo primero que tuvo a la mano. Kitty avanzaba hacia nosotros, y a medida que lo hacia nosotros retrocedíamos, hasta topar con el muro. Entonces recordé algo que me dijo mi abuela una vez: "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles". _

_No vi como poder unírmele a la cosa viscosa que estaba en el piso, pero al menos me dio una gran idea y comencé a saltar sobre Kitty, Neville me siguió. Logramos que dejara de atacarnos y se recogió en una pequeña bola brillosa. Cuando no pudo extenderse más, Neville y yo nos sentimos aliviados. En medio del festejo, llegó el profesor Snape y casi le da un infarto al ver su preciosa oficina con manchas verdes por todos lados si no soy medimago, podría ser "decorador de inferiores" como el ese oficio muggle. Neville tartamudeó diciendo algo como "Kitty", algo y "nos atacó", dos veces. El profesor Snape corrió hacia la cosa verde, la agarró entre sus manos y nos dijo:_

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi almuerzo?

- ¿Su almuerzo? - _dije totalmente estupefacta. Supongo que debe estar en una dieta de algas o algo así._

- ¡Si mi almuerzo! - _Neville quien aun tenía un tono blanquizco en el rostro, comenzó a ponerse ¿verde?_

- ¡Vaya Neville un poco mas verde y no distinguiremos entre tu y "Kitty" - _Trate de hacer una broma para romper la tensión._

- ¿O no Profesor Snape? - _Lo codeé tomándome cierta confianza, pero creo que no le gustó por que me miró muy feo._

- Mejor cierre la boca Srita. Lovegood, no se como se me ocurrió dejarlos solos sabiendo que son un par de...

- Fue prácticamente un auto atentado - _Dije para que supiera que estaba de su lado._

- ¡Ahora largo de aquí! antes de que terminen de destrozar el salón de clases _– _

_Neville cerro los ojos y salió lo mas pronto posible, yo iba detrás mas tranquila, antes de salir completamente se me vino una idea a la mente, y cuando a Luna Lovegood le viene algo a la mente, no hay quien la detenga._

- Profesor Snape... ¿cree que podría conservar a Kitty, como que ya empezábamos a caernos bien - _sonreí de oreja a oreja._

- LLLLLLAAAAAARRRGGGOOOO.

¡Ups! seguramente esta de malas por que no ha almorzado, será mejor que me apresure.

_**:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:**_

_Narrado por Blaise…_

_¡Ese frío del demonio! Ahora que lo pienso: Pansy no estaba nada mal, pero va a ir con la comadreja porque Lunatica va con Draco y yo... yo tengo que ir con la odiosa de Tania ¿Qué no hay en Howarts alguna chica decente? Entonces pasó ante mi la criatura más maravillosa que mis ojos habían visto nunca jamás... Parvati Patil (bueno, supe que era ella por el color del uniforme, pero qué más da)._

- Hola Parvati¿por que tan sola? - _No pude evitar ubicarme en mi pose de galán, bueno soy todo un galán que mas da. Ella me miró._

- Piérdete Zabini - _Escuché bien o me acaba de rechazar, eso era imposible, así que la detuve._

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? No estabas así la otra vez - _Lo que gané al decir eso fue una buena bofetada._

_Me miro con amargura, pero aun así que bien se ve._

- Tranquila, yo solo quería platicar contigo.

- ¿Platicar conmigo¿Quién te crees Zabini? Piensas que después de lo que hiciste voy a platicar contigo como si nada.

- Pues no se a que te refieras, por que, que yo recuerde, todo lo que hice te gustó.

_Me hice a un lado antes de que volviera a clavar su mano en mi adolorida mejilla, y alcance a tomarla. Sentí un peso en el estomago cuando vi que estaba a punto del llanto._

- Eres un gran idiota Blaise - _Note en su tono de voz el reproche. ¿Pero que pasa con esta chica?_

- Una bofetada y un intento ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede o voy a tener que permanecer parado como idiota otros 10 minutos?

- Como si te interesara, en vez de aceptar que estuviste conmigo, tuviste que regar por todos lados el rumor de que andas con una Hufflepuff para defender tu "reputación".

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿"Eso es todo"¡Eres un cínico!

_Parvati se echó a correr hacia la torre de Griffindor, tenía que alcanzarla o de verdad no podría hablar con ella. Así es que tuve que correr detrás para detenerla ¡Frente a todo Hogwarts! Pues eso sí que me restaría puntos, al menos para el baile._

- Parvati - _a penas pude interponerme entre ella y el retrato de la dama gorda, no pude soportar ver sus ojos humedecidos._

- ¿Qué¿Vas a negar lo que dijiste?

- Parvati, es que tú - _muchos Griffindor me estaban viendo ¡Maldita sea!_ - ... es que tú no eres otra de mis conquistas ¿Cómo crees que te verían los demás si supieran que estuviste conmigo?

_Parvati se me miro sin poder evitar sonrojarse y emitir una pequeña sonrisa de forma muy disimulada._

- ¿Te importo tanto? – _me preguntó al oído en voz baja cuando dejé entrar a los demás a su casa._

- Pues… – hice _una señal de afirmación y la vi implorante_ – Tal vez, ya que estamos a cinco días de Navidad y si ningún otro repulsivo Griffindor te lo ha pedido primero…

_**:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:**_

* * *

**_Pss esto es todo esperen más noticias de nosotras muy pronto , el prox, capi es más largo y como avance podemos decir q habrá más de Pansy y Ron y por supuesto nuestra pareja principal ;)._**

_**Muhahaha Respuesta a los reviews por Melyanna**_

_**Aios Sis de Yoru:** HOLA... esta es Melyanna, transmitiendo desde el espacio exterior u, gracias por seguirnos leyendo y por hacer notar mi pekeña colaboración ... Debo admitir que me gustó también lo que llevan del fic que van preparando Yoru y tu, ojala que lo puedan tener pronto al aire ;.;. Te mando salu2 ._

_**Pansy-Morsmordre**: Sí, amiga... todas keremos que Draco baile , y creo que eso se decidirá en el siguiente capítulo... ¡A sacar conclusiones! Ya se que dejo con la intriga, pero no lo puedo evitar ... Espero que este capi te haya gustado _

_**chidori15**: Pues, desde ahora ni tan pobre, pq saca una personalidad que no le conocía O.o... weno... ... hace que me muera de risa de todas formas. Aki esta el capi, algo retardado, pero al final aki esta _

_**Witchmin**: Hola! Jajaja... creo que ya nos tomaste la medida con eso de la demora u... pero nos alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de eso, Pansy... pss ni ke decir, ella es especial, y en lo personal me cae muy bien como aparece aki. Gracias por poner a la suerte de nuestro lado, ya que Yoru y yo nos volvemos a encontrar y continuamos el Fic. Salu2 _


	6. Paqueteria Nocturna

_**Hola! Estamos aki con otro capitulo nn, prácticamente ya x la mitad (o un poco mas :P) de la historia T-T. Este capi es maravilloso y la verdad me hace reír muxo xDD (y estoy segura que a Melyanna tmb :P). **_

_**Weno sin mas preámbulos… lean!**_

* * *

****

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**Capitulo VI: Paquetería Nocturna**

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_Yo, Pansy Parkinson, estaba ansiosa de que mi pequeño encargo llegara. Ese Weasley vería lo que le tenía preparado, algo que ni en toda su pobretona vida podría pagar, y por fin pocos días antes del baile llegó. Me encontraba en el gran comedor con mis amigos, y mi lechuza dejo caer un paquete, por supuesto que no lo iba abrir allí, no quería que mi reputación se ensuciara, bueno, por lo menos no hasta el baile. Así que salí a toda velocidad a un lugar mas tranquilo._

- Querida Pansy - _Blaise estaba recargado en la pared del corredor ¿qué no podía irse a perder por ahí un buen rato y dejar de molestar?_

- Grandísimo cabeza hueca, Blaise.

- ¡Qué agresividad!

- Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que hablar... - _lo repasé con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo, sabía que odiaba eso_ - contigo.

_Y por supuesto se puso rojo del coraje, así que iba a darme una buena ración de insultos de esas que acostumbra, cuando algo llamó su atención: Draco había recibido un paquete._

- ¡Eh, Draco! - llamó Zabini - ¿Te vas tan rápido¿Qué tienes ahí?

- ¡Qué falta de elegancia! - _comenté por la mal disimulada curiosidad de Zabini, pero la rapidez con la que Draco salió del gran comedor aumentaba la mía._

_Draco guardó rápidamente el paquete envuelto en satín rosa por dentro de la túnica._

- Cierra la boca Parkinson, como si tú no quisieras saber que es - _¡Demonios! tiene razón…_

- Anda Malfoy ¿qué es? - _Insistió Blaise._

- No te importa Zabini, después de todo no es para ti.

- ¿Acaso será algo para tu... Luna? - _dijo Blaise con sorna y Draco no se inmutó. ¿Será acaso...? Por que si lo es tendrá que comprarme algo también._

- Contesta Draco ¿es para Luna? - _le pregunté furiosa, de ninguna manera me iba a hacer menos._

- ¿Y para quién es el tuyo? - _preguntó astuto mirando mi paquete_ - ¿Acaso es para Weasley?

- A decir verdad... - _de hecho iba a decir la verdad, pero cuando Zabini se mostró interesado me arrepentí, no le iba a dar gusto_ - no creo que te importe, después de todo no vendrás conmigo al baile ¿qué más te da?

_Ambos me vieron sorprendidos y, pensándolo bien, yo también lo estaba... ¿acababa de replicarle algo a Draco? Odiaba la forma en la que Zabini me hacía comentarios y desplantes, eran normales nuestras peleas pero ¡Por Merlín, no con Draco¿Qué me estaba pasando? No Pansy, tienes que tranquilizarte.  
_

- ¿Estas bien Pansy? - _me pregunto Draco aún sorprendido._

- Creo que en verdad le esta afectando eso de ir al baile con Weasley - _comentó insidioso Zabini._

- No se que demonios quieres decir Blaise - _Le dije alejándome lo más rápido posible._

- ¡Ah, no! - _Blaise me tomó del brazo haciéndome regresar, realmente disfrutaba de esto_ - ¿Dónde está la niña sumisa a la dinastía Malfoy y al lado mortífago? - _esto era demasiado, ya bastantes veces se había reído de mí._

- Yo... eh... - _los colores se me subieron a la cara._

_Por Merlín, Pansy¡pero qué espectáculo estás dando! Me dije mientras trataba de alejar el paquete de la vista de Blaise._

- Zabini... - una _muy conocida voz se escuchó detrás de nosotros _

- ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo¿Ahora molestas también a los de tu casa? _- comentó Ron bastante tranquilo._

_Y a todo esto… ¿A dónde rayos fue a dar Draco?_

- Qué te importa Weasley - _contestó Blaise tajante y con los brazos cruzados, para luego sonreír_

- Asi.. lo olvidaba... defendiendo a tu "pareja" Weasley¡aww!... pero q tierno _- no me agrado como dijo pareja, ese Blaise es un idota, y Ron.. Ron.. creo q se esta poniendo rojo, espero q sea de enojo... _

- Cierra la boca Zabini y sí, Pansy es mi pareja¿algún problema? – ¡_wow! nunca había visto a Weasley con esas agallas, hasta creo que se ve.. sexy... ¡Por Merlin Pansy¿Weasley sexy¿en q estas pensando?_

- La comadreja sacó las uñas. Aún siendo un... - _miró a Ron de arriba a abajo_ - Weasley, no entiendo como te pudiste fijar en ella.

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! - _grité y lo golpeé en el estómago._

- ¡Pansy! - _escuché a Ron antes de echar a correr._

- ¡No te preocupes, Weasley, no necesito a nadie que me defienda! - _logré gritar a pesar del nudo en la garganta, eso había dolido bastante._

_Corrí hacia mi sala común y justo cuando iba a dar vuelta camino a las mazmorras, escuche un grito._

- ¡PANSY POR FAVOR ESPERA - _¿Que acaso Weasley no se daba por vencido, me tragué mi orgullo y mis lagrimas y di media vuelta._

- ¿Que quieres Weasley¿No entiendes que no necesito que me defiendas o me compadezcas? -

- Lo sé... no necesitas decírmelo con el golpe que le diste a Zabini fue más que suficiente. -- _Ron estaba algo agitado por la persecución._

- Entonces ¿que diablos quieres?

- Yo solo...

- ¿Tú qué? -- _Weasley medito un momento_ - Vamos Weasley no tengo tu tiempo y si no mejor me voy.

- NO SE BAILAR Y NECESITO QUE PRACTIQUEMOS - _Weasley estaba completamente rojo y yo totalmente sorprendida, eso si que no me lo esperaba._

**Xxx**

_Narrado por Draco_

_¿Qué tal? Esos dos no pueden estar en paz, sólo espero que no haya algún herido para el baile de Navidad pensé sin hacer caso a mis manos que temblaban de frío, ahora sólo tendría que buscar a Luna, pero... ¿dónde? No podría pasar a su casa así como así._

- Ginny.

_Me acerque a la tonta pelirroja, era amiga de Luna así que seguramente sabia donde encontrarla. Ginny me miro primero extrañada y luego a la defensiva, saco su varita. No entiendo por que cada que me acerco a alguien piensan que los voy a atacar, pero si soy tan lindo._

-Tranquila Weasley, vengo en son de paz -_Me miro incrédula. Así que tuve que alzar mis manos para que viera que era verdad, solo así la muy tonta bajo su varita._

-¿que quieres Malfoy? -

-Tranquila Weasley como te dije vengo en son de paz, solo quería preguntarte algo - _siguió viéndome con... ah... si no la conociera podría decir que con repulsión_ - ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Luna?

- Malfoy, no te acerques a ella - _dijo cruzando los brazos._

_¿Pero qué le pusieron hoy al jugo de calabaza?_

- Weasley, no me interesa qué pienses - _bueno… si es que lo hace_ - de mí, sólo quiero encontrar a Luna.

_Weasley me miro de arriba a bajo. Draco, contrólate, aunque mueras por darle una buena lección, no es conveniente... al menos no hasta que te diga donde encontrar a Luna._

-Esta bien, te diré... -_Vaya hasta que decidió hablar_ - está en una de las torres del ala oeste.

_Como si la comadreja junior pudiera hacer algo me reí interiormente al recordar un dicho muggle sobre algo de unos patos que le tiran a las escopetas, en este caso serían comadrejas. En fin, caminé hasta la torre oeste para ver a Luna... no quiero imaginarme lo que estaría haciendo (bueno, de hecho creo que no podría adivinarlo, siempre me sorprende). Empecé a subir escaleras, comienzo a pensar si Dumbledore de verdad nos tiene que hacer pasar por estos suplicios, no creo que el presupuesto de Hogwarts sea tan bajo como para no tener elevador._

_Por fin, exhausto pero llegue. Ahora más que nunca un elevador serviría... ¿Donde estará Lovegood?. Mire alrededor y por fin la visualice, esta... ¿MEDITANDO? O.O, dicho y hecho Luna siempre me sorprende. Estaba en pocision de flor de loto sobre el almenar. Me acerque silenciosamente para no asustarla... creo que es mas fácil que Lovegood me asuste a mi_

-Luna... -_Le dije murmurando, lentamente acerque mi mano a su hombro y antes de q lo tocase... Ella la tomo y rápidamente giro para que nuestras miradas se encontraran Creo que estamos muy cerca. _

- Hola Draco - _Me dijo suavemente sin soltar mi mano. Demonios... esto no pue…de... ser... ¿o si?._

- Yo... eh... yo... - _¡ay, no otra vez!_ - te traje esto - rápidamente aparté mi mano de la suya y le entregué el paquete.

- ¿Un regalo? - _Luna me miró confundida_ - No me digas que olvidé mi cumpleaños... de nuevo.

- No... eh... es para... - _no se por qué, pero por la forma en que me mira creo que esto no le va a gustar_ - es para el baile.

_Sonreí, pues... sólo sonreí, esto me daba un poco de seguridad. Luna me miro fijamente y deje de sonreír... adiós seguridad._

-Pero ábrelo- _No me mires así_ - espero que te guste.

-Si claro... es que... tienes una linda sonrisa - _No digas eso._

-Yo... ábrelo...

_Luna dejo de mirarme, (Que alivio), y abrió el paquete. No había expresión alguna en su rostro así que tuve que preguntar._

-¿Y bien, te gusta. - Me _miro de nuevo, no dijo nada y saco el vestido._

- Es... lindo - _sonrió por un momento, lo que me hizo sentir como si me quitara un gran peso de encima_

- pero no puedo aceptarlo - _con esmero lo dobló y lo metió de nuevo en la caja._

- Pero... ¿por qué? - _esta vez no tenía la intensión de reclamarle nada, pero en cierta forma me preocupaba todavía lo que usaría para el baile._

- Ya tengo un vestido - _sonrió todavía más y con voz casi inaudible dijo_ -descuida, te gustará.

_¿A caso me había leído la mente¿Cuándo fue que Luna concibió algo de cordura¿Cuándo fue que comencé a llamarla Luna? Por Merlín, creo que estoy mareado._

No te ves nada bien - _agregó con naturalidad. _

_¡No estoy bien!_

- ¿Acaso no te agrada? Lo pedí a Paris - _vamos... ¡tienes que usar esto!_ - ¿no te gusta la tela¿El color? Tú sabes que yo puedo...

- No, el vestido es precioso - _sonrió entregándome la caja forrada_ -, pero estoy segura de que te va a gustar lo que usaré, tiene tintes de Picasso.

_¡Merlín, creo que estoy entrando en pánico! _

- Pero... pero... - _me dejó tartamudeando y se fue, sus salidas acostumbradas. _

_Entonces se detuvo en la puerta para darme el tiro de gracia, entre sus palabras y un ataque cardiaco no hay mucha diferencia u¬¬. _

Te gusta el anaranjado ¿verdad? –

**Xxx**

**El turno de Ron.**

_No podía creer que le había confesado uno de mis mayores secretos a Parkinson, quien me miraba extrañada y creo que el color de mis mejillas se confundían con el color de mi cabello... ¡hay Ron, supongo que debes parecer una fresa o algo así... ¿Y que seria lo verde?... OOU, deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías y di algo, antes de que Parkinson piense que eres un jitomate entupido. . _

-¿Y... entonces me enseñaras a bailar o que? - _Parkinson no me mires así... _

-Esta bien Weasley al mal paso darle prisa, sígueme - _Pansy camino y yo tras ella. ¿A donde me llevara?... espero que no sea a un lugar oscuro donde, indefenso, abuse de mi... Aunque no estaría mal... digo... ¡PERO Q DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO RON!_

- No sé qué rayos te estés imaginando, Ron Weasley - _odiaba que me llamaran así, pues es como lo hace mi madre cuando se enoja._

- pero SOLO bailaremos.

- En eso es en lo que te pedí ayuda _- Aunque me cueste reconocerlo _

-. A menos que me estés dirigiendo a un lugar con otras... intenciones - _sonreí con malicia, aunque... eh... no me sale. _

- ¡Cállate Weasley! - _rayos, hacerla enojar hace que se vea... ejem... bien._

- ¿Y... por qué te estás poniendo rojo Weasley? - _me vio con terror. _

- Yo eh... ¡pero no me has dicho con qué música bailaremos - _Vamos, que todavía no estoy tan loco para bailar así O,o. _

- No desesperes, ya llegamos, y, pues... tienes varita ¿no? - _Arqueó la ceja. _

- ¡Por supuesto! - _no se por qué, pero no m agradó el comentario o.ó_

-Bueno Weasley, entonces que esperas para poner algo de música - _Cuando Pansy se pone mandona luce tan... interesante. Agite mi varita y puse música ♪ Tu sabes lo que quiero, lo demás me lo lleve primero, no niegues lo que has de pedir después ♪ Upps creo que no es la adecuada. No se que cara hice que Pansy estalló a carcajadas e inmediatamente puse algo más... lento._

_Un vals. _

_Si Ron, es mejor ir lento. Parkinson se acerco a mi, yo estaba inmóvil y duro como piedra, tomo mis manos y una la puso en... ¡GULP, su cintura, elegantemente puso la suya en mi hombro. Vaya que esta chica si que tenía clase. _

-Bailar es sencillo Weasley, solo tienes que moverte al compás de la música, dejarte llevar por la melodía y soltar el cuerpo - _Te lo suelto cuando quieras je, je.. _

_¡RON COMPORTATE...!_

-¿Sabes Weasley? Por esas caras que haces a veces me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas.

-Yo creo que no.-_dije entre dientes. _

-¿Que?

-Que continúes por favor.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a intentar con una vuelta - _ay no, presiento q esto no esta bien_ -. Despacio, con la música, sólo levantas el brazo y sigues bailando... va, una doble.

_Pansy desprendió mis manos de su cintura y empezó a... girar, eh... giro, giro, giro, yo como tonto moviendo los pies, sí, va bien. Luego el momento en que se cruzan los brazos por el frente, esto va rápido y,... Parkinson cae al piso..._

_Creo q no debió recargarse en mí O.O_

- Perdón, perdón... lo siento… yo - _ay, que si he repetido eso toda mi vida S. _

- ¡Weasley! - _mirada asesina a la Parkinson_ - Al menos podrías ayudarme a levantar, digo, si no estás ocupado viéndome con cara de tonto.

_La ayude a ponerse de pie. _

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan peligroso enseñarle a bailar a Ronald Weasley - _Esbozó una sonrisa de lado._

-Bueno, bueno ya, sigamos quieres.- _Torpe, torpe, torpe Ron. Pansy suspiro. _

-Claro que seguiremos no quiero terminar en el piso frente a todo Hogwarts... bien¿En que nos quedamos?-

-En que yo te soltara el cuerpo... digo... que estuviera flojito y cooperando... digo...que diéramos vueltas sin sentido… NO... que...

-Ya, ya déjalo así, tus palabras me marean más que las vueltas "sin sentido" que dimos - _Ron tranquilízate es solo la tonta de Parkinson, por favor deja de decir tonterías._

_Si supongo que será un poco difícil : suspiro:_

¿Entonces? - _pregunto todavía algo confundido. _

- A ver - _Pansy se acerca de nuevo, me tiemblan las manos y confirmo que esto ya no está bien_ -, creo que seguimos intentando lo de las vueltas.

_Giro, giro, giro... pisotón, caída, una que otra amenaza de Cruciatus, caída, pisotón, pisotón, ejem, si ustedes saben, toda una clase de baile. _

- ¡La última vez! - _grita Parkinson con los nervios de punta, creo que con la histeria ya no luce tan sexy un momento... ¿alguna vez acepté que era sexy? O.o_

- Está bien - _suspiro y casi lo hago con los ojos cerrados, no quiero ver esto, bueno, mas bien no quiero pisar esto... de nuevo._

_Giro... giro... giro... y suavemente se deposita en mis brazos..._

_¡No se ha caído!_

- ¡Lo logré! - _grito y ella sonríe... aunque... creo que no fue bueno que me emocionara tanto ya que... accidentalmente la... solté._

_Dijo palabras que mis castos oídos no se imaginaron nunca que existían. _

-Lo siento Pansy fue sin querer... _-¿Queriendo? Le di la mano pero ella me dio un golpe¡vaya que pega duro! Me encantan las chicas fuertes. _

- ¡ERES UN TARADO RON! PUDISTE HABERME LASTIMADO- _Me dijo dándome unos cuantos "golpecitos"... bueno, no tan fuertes. _

-PERO ESTAS BIEN ¿NO, POR LO MENOS NO VEO QUE SE TE HAYA ROTO ALGO

-MAS TE VALE QUE NO - _Me dijo señalándome con advertencia. ¡Mas golpes no¡ T-T _

-ADEMAS DEBERIAS ESTAR ORGULLOSA DE QUE POR FIN ME SALIERON LAS VUELTAS -_Me cruce de brazos y cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor... que asombrosamente ¡no llego! _

-Bueno Weasley, en eso tienes razón, soy una excelente maestra de baile- _Dijo con expresión altiva y sacudiéndose el polvo, recuperando la postura, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada... ¡MUJERES!_

* * *

_**Muahahahahaha! En el próximo Capi... ¡EL BAILE COMIENZA! Así que no c lo pierdan x q va a estar bien Lunático :P.**_

**_Atte: Melyanna y Yoru n-..._**

**_Agradecemos los reviews a _****_Mila-Clearwater, _****_Aiosami (sis de Yoru n-n), Maiza ( hijita de Yoru n-n)._**


	7. Confrontacion

**ASI ES! Regresamos! Entregándoles un capitulo más de su fic favorito (eso esperamos :P). Perdón una vez por la espera, ya hicimos una promesa de que tenemos que terminar este fic (aunque hay razones sentimentales que no quisieran que acabara nunca, pero apuesto que están desesperados por saber q pasa nnU). **

**Weno, no les quitamos más el tiempo y esperamos que les guste este capitulo.**

**Gócenlo pues!**

* * *

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**Capitulo VII:Confrontacion**

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

_**Día del baile.**_

_**Harry…**_

_Espero en la sala común, algunas parejas formadas, otras mal formadas. Sólo espero que Colin no se valla a poner pesado con eso de que quiere formar un club de fans, o como se llame en el mundo mágico. Me muero de nervios, me gustaría subir por Hermione y salir corriendo aunque... creo que no sería lo más adecuado en una cita, ni siquiera es caballeroso... bueno... ni siquiera es una cita... somos AMIGOS. Sí, amigos ¡Pero como tarda! Ahí viene Ron, no sé por qué, pero tiene cara de ido._

- Hola Ron. ¿Listo para el baile? - _¡pero que pregunta tan tonta! No, Harry, se vistió así para ir a cortar el pasto._

- Sí, Harry, y... es hora de que... yo...

- Sí, ya te vas...

- Eso... ya me voy, nos vemos después.

- Suerte - _bueno, con Parkinson, estoy seguro de que la necesitará. _

_Por cierto... ¿no era esa una túnica de terciopelo? Creo que ya estoy viendo visiones ¡Hermione, como tardas¿Donde estas, si no llegas pronto terminare haciéndole un hoyo al piso con tantas vueltas en círculos que estoy dando... ¡NO¡NO PUEDO MAS IRE POR ELLA! Justo cuando estaba más decidido, como un flamante caballero en busca de su damisela, no fue necesario... Hermione apareció, radiante, totalmente hermosa, con una túnica en seda color violeta, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, y asombrosamente sus rizos se acomodaban perfectamente sobre sus hombros (seguramente fue esa crema para peinar muggle de rizos hidratados)._

- ¡Wow! - _No pude dejar de exclamar, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y una risita nerviosa saliera de sus labios._

- Siento haberte hecho esperar Harry

- No importa valió la pena... estas hermosa - _¿lo dije o lo pensé?... Harry, Harry, tranquilizate o pronto tendras que limpiarte la baba que te escurrirá si sigues con la boca abierta. _

- Gra... gracias Harry - Y... - _dijo cuando estuvo frente a mí y ya hubo bajado la escalera - ¿Nos vamos?_

Como que se me había olvidado eso de cómo caminar y Hermione ya estaba sonrojándose. No imagino qué cara he de haber puesto u¬¬.

- Ah... sí, perdón eh... - _Le ofrecí mi brazo, sí, alguna vez vi esto en una película, aunque tuve que soportar que mi primo se la pasó aventándome cacahuates japoneses y... misteriosamente, su bote de palomitas terminó en su cabeza nn. Ah... si... eso... je, caminar, tengo que caminar u¬¬._

_**XXX**_

_**Blaise…**_

_Diría que es un mal día, que el castillo está en ruinas y que mis amigos me abandonaron, pero no creo que importe mucho. En lo único en lo que puedo hacer notar mi mala suerte es en eso de tener que mezclarme con los Gryffindor para rescatar... digo... recoger a Parvati. Por desgracia no puedo pasar de largo de la gente que está ahí... ¡Parvati, evítame ésto!_

- Oye tú - _llamo a una chica que está por ahí, supongo que esperando a alguie. _

- ¿sabes como puedo pasar por ésta cosa?_- Señalo con enfado el retrato y la dama gorda se queja... ¡Por favor! Es despreciable esa casa y todo lo que hay dentro... bueno... obvio, no todo u¬¬._

- Pues, no creo que les agrade mucho ver a un Slytherin ahí, asi que... ¿a quién buscas?

- Ah... eh... - _¿tendría que darle las gracias por el servicio después O.o?_ - ¿segura que no puedo entrar?

- No.

_¿Se atrevió a decirle que no a Blaise Zabini¿Al Slytherin que no está acostumbrado a esa respuesta sobre todo del género femenino?_

- Pues... ejem... prefiero esperar.

- Como quieras.

- Gryffindor tenia que ser... _- Parece que a los tontos que rodeaban no les pareció el comentario, por que me fulminaban con los ojos. Parvati será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que me largue. Tanto Gryffindor me provoca sarpullido._

- Blaise... - _Es mi nombre… (si bueno obvio ¬¬u, esos Gryffindor me están pegando la estupidez)._

- ¡Por fin¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto? - _De pronto siento un golpe en la mejilla... ¡AUCH, mal comienzo._

- ¡ME TARDE TANTO EN ARREGLARME Y SOLO ESO ME DIRAS? -_Si bueno, ya se que te tardaste tanto, pero mejor no seguirle si no quiero salir herido... aun más..._

- Lo siento. te ves... bien -¡_AUCH! con esta chica no sabes que responder sin temor a salir lastimado_

- Lo siento - _¿Acaso me pasare todo la noche pidiendo perdón? espero que no..._ - Quise decir que luces bellísima y que es un honor que seas mi pareja.

_Espero que ese si sea un comentario acertado... no hay golpes... una bella sonrisa... creo que si._

- Gracias Blaise...

- Será mejor que nos vallamos señorita, no puedo esperar para bailar con usted... - _Blaise, tu si que sabes tratar a las damas._

_**XXX**_

_**Ron…**_

_Pues, en concreto me veo bien, sólo espero que Pansy / histérica / egocéntrica / neurótica / todopoderosa, opine lo mismo... y... bueno, que también le guste la guirnalda que compré para ella. Normalmente no me molestaría, pero el hecho de no haber cumplido ninguna amenaza de cruciatus que prometió mientras "bailábamos", pues ya es algo. Creo que hasta me está cayendo bien. Ah... sí, me está cayendo bien y no me aterroriza la idea... ¡Bah... mira que esto es nuevo! Eh... veo parejas por todos lados que van al gran comedor, y... comienzo a entrar en territorio de los Slytherin (lo digo porque ya empiezan a verme con aire de "tú qué haces aquí")... aunque... no imagino cómo demonios voy a hacer para sacara Pansy de ahí O.o... lo peor que me puede estar pasando ¿qué hace falta¿Que tenga qué pedirle a Draco la contraseña? O.O (paro cardiaco). _

_Mmm... Creo que eso no será necesario, porque la "Diosa Griega" viene hacia mí. Ese vestido si que... me sube la bilirrubina._

- Weasley, eres puntual eso me gusta.

- Y a mi me gusta como te ves.

- Si, así soy yo... - _Aire, necesito aire. Vamos Ron, respira, respira, no puedes desmayarte en este momento._

_Pansy se veía espectacular, con un túnica esmeralda de corte griego, un tanto escotada, el cabello recogido en un moño apretado, rodeado por una tiara de brillantes... ¿serán genuinos?... AL DIABLO CON ESO... Y con su aire de superioridad distintivo, valla que tiene porte._

- ¿Y bien¿Como luzco? - _Provocativa dio una vuelta, como toda una supermodelo, incitando miradas envidiosas en las chicas y los chicos la miraban como queriéndosele echar encima, (No es una mala idea, tranquilo Ron, guarda la compostura). _

- Mmm... no te ves mal Parkinson - _¿Que esperan que le dijera que luce divina¡nah! luego pensaría que me tiene en sus garras, y no eso no es bueno, no por el momento._

- ¿"No te ves mal"? _- la chica sulfura..._ - ¿es todo? - _está a punto de matarme..._

- ¿No puedes distinguir entre "bella", "bonita", "exuberante", "fastuosa", "sublime", que sólo puedes decir "no te ves mal"? - _wow, tengo qué hacer algo antes de que me ataque._

- Eh... te traje flores - _y rápidamente coloqué la guirnalda en su muñeca, sus ojos cambiaron, al parecer le gustó._

- Valla, Weas... Ron, ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan incivil.

- ¡Nah! ... ¿Te estás vengando, verdad?

_Pansy sonrió burlonamente, haz algo Ron... no eso no... Ofrécele el brazo, si eso._

- Mi lady... - _Muy bien Ron sigue así._

- Ron Weasley, pero que educado, quien lo diría - _¿Fue sarcasmo?_

- Ejem... así es, Pansy, y hay cosas que aun no sabes de mí.

- Pues me gustaría saberlas -_¡Gulp!_

- Vamos nena, con Ron aprenderás lo que es diversión - _Pansy soltó una carcajada, ok, ok, creo que exagere un poquito..._

_**XXX**_

_**Draco..**_

_El ambiente está frío, pero no tanto como lo están mis manos. Esto es sólo una apuesta, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. He terminado de vestirme, sólo hace falta la capa y salir en busca de Luna. De un tiempo para acá no me atrevo a llamarle lunática y la idea de acompañarla por una apuesta se hace menos agradable. Y, por lo que veo ya todos se han ido, se me está haciendo tarde. Quizá eso sea mejor, tal vez al dejarla plantada tendré más tranquila mi conciencia que saber que la llevo por una estúpida apuesta._

_Golpeo el dosel de la cama con el puño, no tengo alrededor a nadie con quién desquitar mi enojo, todos han salido ya. Sin embargo, creo que no me atrevería. Y no es por el hecho de salir con una Ravenclaw, de la que me he mofado repetidas veces; no es porque al último me siento manipulado por Blaise a tal punto de aceptar una apuesta sin objetivo más que ser el resultado de nuestro ocio; incluso, no es por ignorar el aspecto de mi pareja de baile, porque duele saber que no importa qué tipo de telas, colores y accesorios, por llamativos que sean, han de opacar su belleza natural; sino que... ¡es porque estoy pensando todas estas malditas cosas en las que no debiera reparar!_

_... ¿Ir o no ir¿que harás Draco? Si no vas tal vez así la lastimes menos, pero solo conseguirás que Zabini piense que eres un cobarde. Se que no debe importarme lo que piense ese imbécil, pero... ¿Donde quedara mi orgullo¿Donde quedara el nombre de Draco Malfoy? Si toda mi vida me han enseñado que el nombre esta ante todo, aun ante... Luna. Esta es una situación difícil, pero no es el fin del mundo, después de todo, solo es un baile, solo es una estúpida apuesta, y dentro de ser un Malfoy, esta también el ser un caballero, y un caballero cumple su palabra, seria incapaz de dejar botada a su dama. Primero cumpliré ante Luna y luego, ya veremos._

- Me gustaría por esta noche dejar de ser un Malfoy y solamente ser Draco...

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? - _No puede... ¿cuanto tiempo llevará allí?... No di la vuelta, mi orgullo nuevamente actuaba, no podía verme débil._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _No supe qué más decirle. Ella se acerco sigilosa hacia mi pude sentir su tibia mano en mi hombro al tiempo que una descarga atravesó mi osamenta y no pude hacer mas que tragar saliva intentando mantenerme inane para que ella no notara mi turbación. _

-Draco_- susurro suavemente._

- ¿COMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUI¡SOY TU PAREJA! NI CREAS QUE ME HIBAS A DEJAR VESTIDA Y ALBOROTADA! – _Un momento melodramático más arruinado por mi Luna... digo... Luna. ¡Gracias Merlin por ser como es!_

- Ya iba solo que, estaba... eh... estaba... ¡PEINANDOME¡SI, mi hermoso cabello requiere de cuidados sabes... - _¡Uff! Draco si que la libraste._

- Si…Como sea - _No quiero voltear no quiero voltear . _

- ¿No piensas voltear para ver mi hermoso vestido? - _¡Oh, oh¿acaso será psíquica?_

_No es que esto me altere los nervios, pero... bueno, si me afecta un poco, casi he de querer cerrar los ojos. _

_Prepárate para cualquier cosa, Draco. _

_Ahora si, despacio, con miedo, me giré poco a poco hacia Luna, enfoqué despacio y... ¡me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida! De hecho, el vestido era anaranjado... pero no de ese anaranjado que Luna acostumbra, sino que era un anaranjado muy claro que brillaba sutilmente cuando ella se movía. El vestido era de tirantes, con la espalda un poco descubierta y con ondas que marcaban un poco su busto. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, atada con una dona de plumas cortas y del mismo color del vestido, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran graciosamente de un lado a otro. Se veía preciosa. Sólo faltaba el dije que esperaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón. Recuerdo el trabajo que costó que el joyero de mi padre pudiera encoger la orquídea a tal tamaño y los días que tardó en engarzarla al collar de oro blanco._

- ¿Y... ahora qué? -_dijo con una sonrisa coqueta ¡Por Merlín Luna, no me mires así._

- ¡Ah sí! -_Mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo_. -Ten... go, ten... go algo para ti.

_Le dije sacando una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro._

- ¿Para mí? No te hubieras molestado Draco - _Se sonrojó un poco._

- De ninguna manera es una molestia - _Le extendí el regalo esperando que lo abriera y cuando lo hizo se quedo boquiabierta._

- Es bellísimo... No se que decir, más que... gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas, y créeme, este presente no se asemeja ni un poco a tu belleza - _Y créeme que estoy siendo de lo más sincero. _

- ¿Me lo pones? - _Mi corazón se acelero cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. No pude decir nada, así que solo asentí._

Tomé el collar y lo deslicé alrededor de su cuello. Cuando me incliné para abrocharlo percibí el aroma de su perfume... ese olor hipnotizante que hace que todo alrededor se desvanezca... o al menos fue lo que sucedió la última vez.

_Si en este momento me preguntara nuevamente si pondría mi apellido aún sobre ella, tacharía como que he caído en demencia porque diría que NO... una y mil veces. Tan cierto como que mis dedos pasean por sus hombros y se detienen en sus brazos. La calidez de su piel hace que despierte del ensueño. Y que sepa lo que está pasando._

- ¿Nos vamos? - _casi grito de repente y ofrezco mi brazo sin querer o poder anexar algo a lo que he hecho._

_**xxx**_

_**Luna…**_

_Cuando tomé el brazo de Draco Draco... ese nombre me suena cada vez más dulce, sentí como si mi pequeño mundo se fundiera con el suyo y como si de pronto pisáramos el mismo planeta. Al caminar por los pasillos, no sentía el piso, prácticamente estaba flotando, si me hubiesen dicho que YO, Luna Lovegood, caminaría del brazo de Draco Malfoy, pensaría que es un mal chiste. _

_Sé, en verdad sé, que tal vez esto no sea del todo real, y que solo trate de burlarse de mi, pero... ¡POR MERLIN, Me siento tan feliz como nunca en mi vida, e intentare que esto dure, por lo menos esta noche... ya mañana será otro día. Mañana tal vez, de nueva cuenta tan sólo volveremos a ser: Lunática y Malfoy... _

_Caminamos por las mazmorras, se me hace raro que aún no me haya preguntado cómo fue que llegué hasta su recámara._

- ¿Te sientes mal, Draki?

- Yo... eh… no ¿por qué? - _preguntó algo nervioso y se tensó._

- Es que vienes muy callado.

_Llegamos a las puertas del gran comedor, había una banda tocando música, las grandes mesas habían sido sustituidas por mesas pequeñas y habían dejado espacio para bailar. Me dejó pasar primero y vi que saludó con la cabeza a Zabini, pero se dirigió directamente hacia el lado opuesto del salón. Como si estuviera huyendo de alguien... o de algo._

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

**_Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que toman un poco de su tiempo y nos leen, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios que nos inspiran a seguir escribiendo._**

**_AldaParKinson, chidori-15, Aiosami (Yoru: Mi Sis querida n0n), Pansy-Morsmordre, Witchmin, MilaClerwater, Tere Potter, Alexa Hiwatari._**

**_Nos vemos pronto… (eso esperamos :S)_**

**_Melyanna y Yoru's…_**

**_Cheers and Peace_**


End file.
